If I Die Young
by primmyeverdeen12
Summary: Hey hey hey guys! This is my newest story and its about...well...well, it's about a girl greaser named Marina. She is the youngest Curtis and is still trying to fit in with the gang. Stupid mistake after stupid mistake, Marina faces her biggest challenge ever and it can be the cause of life or death. And will she find love on the way? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**I have a feeling that some of my followers are mad that I never finished my story on Rue and her Hunger Games. And I'm sorry about that. But...it's just...my life right now has been CRAZY! I've had absolutely NO time to post ANY new chapters! I truly am sorry...**

**Anyways...to all my wonderful readers this is my newest story. It's called "If I Die Young" because my character (Marina) has all sorts of bumps in the road from being a Greaser and all. (And because I really like that song by the Band Perry.) She just happens to be the Curtis brother's sister. (Yes, she is the youngest)**

**Ok now I've felt like I've spoken too much. Without further ado, I give you...****If I Die Young**

**Katie Lynn**

* * *

_All around me. Flames. I'm trapped. I frantically look around for an opening to escape. Nothing. I start panicking. Come on! Come on! That's when I spot it. A very small opening, but its there. I run, full speed, at the opening. I can do it! I can do it! I feel a very hot substance on my back. I turn around. My backs on fire! _

_"AHHHHHHHHH!" I scream. Let's see. What was that saying again?_

_1) Stop. What's next?_

_2) Drop. Then?_

_3) Roll!_

_I fall back on the hot cement and roll around like a hoodlum. It takes me a moment to register that there's no flames. No nothing. I open my eyes and all around me is water. I sigh in relief. I start swimming upwards. I'm slowly starting to run out of breath. Where's the surface? There's always a surface! I swim faster and no surface comes. "I'm drowning," I think. "This is it." My lungs beg for air, but I don't take any chances with the water. My lungs give out and I black out._

_When I open my eyes again I notice it. The scene changed. Again. Where am I? I look around me. Forest. Trees. Tall grass. Bees. Flowers. It's such a beautiful thought. That's when I hear it. A horn. And it's close. It goes off again. I turn my head and there, racing at me, is a train. Going full spead. _

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream. I try to get up but my body won't buldge. I'm stuck on the ground. I scream once more. The train continues to barrel towards me. _

_"Stop! Stop the train! AHHHHHHH!"_

"AHHHHHHHH!" I sit up with jolt. I'm sweating like crazy, panting, my pulse is through the roof, and I'm scared. I feel a hand land on my shoulder. Out of fear, I scream. I wip around and my eyes meet my older brother Soda's. Relief floods through me.

"Shhhh...calm down Marina. You just had a nightmare. It's ok. You're safe here." he tells me. A distant train horn blasts in the distance. I start panting harder.

"Shhhh...it's ok. What happened?" Soda asks me.

"I...I was in a building. Trapped. Flames surrounded me. There was no opening big enough for me. I took my chances with a small one and...my back caught on fire. Then I was underwater. I tried swimming to the surface, but there was none. I blacked out. When I opened my eyes again...I was in a peaceful a train came barreling towards me!" I shiver at the memory of it coming towards me. My bedroom door opens to reveal Darry.

"What happened?" he asks.

"Nightmare." I whisper.

"Are you ok Marina?" a voice next to me asks. I turn to see Ponyboy there, worry in his eyes. I always forgot that Soda, Pony, and me shared one bedroom. We all fit. I even have my own bed!

I nod. I hope I _never _have a dream like that again! It was horrible! Soda strokes my hair. It's a comforting action.

"I guess we're all up now." I smile.

"Guess so. I'm gonna start breakfast." and with that Darry exits the room.

"Sure you're ok Marina?" Soda's truly worried.

"I'm fine. I'm gonna get dressed." I hop outta bed and walk on over to my closet. I grab a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, socks, and my converse. I head towards the bathroom and change. When I walk out, I notice Ponyboy and Soda are all dressed. They move pretty darn fast. The three of us head downstairs and wait for breakfast.

I hear the door open and slam close. "Hey y'all!" I lookup and see Two-Bit. Good old Two-Bit.

"Hey Two-Bit" Ponyboy says.

"Hi," I say weakly. I'm not much of a talker when I'm tired.

"What are you doing here?" Soda asks.

"Came here to see Mickey! My TV got broke by my stupid little sister. That little brat." he says bitterly. I like Two-Bit's sister Holly just fine. Even if she was 15 and I'm 12. That reminds me! I never got to introduce myself!

My name is Marina Ann Curtis. I have three older brothers. Ponyboy, Sodapop, and Darry. I like them all real good. Except Darry. He's kinda scary. Anyway, I'm 12 years old and about 4'8 in height. I know, I know. That's kinda small for a 12 year old. But I'm stuck with it. I have dark brown eyes that could pass as black, pale skin, wavy blonde hair, and a thin figure. I'm the youngest Curtis and only girl. I have a deep pasion for music, movies, the stars, dance, and books. I would say that I have a pretty creative imagination, judging by all the dreams I've encountered. I'm not exactly "popular" at my school. I'm always being made fun of because of my height. I am one of those "greaser girls", but I act nothing like them. I don't swear, get drunk, or any of that other stuff. I never really had any **real** friends, just the gang and my brothers. Johnny, Dally, Steve, Two-Bit, Soda, Darry, and Ponyboy. But then again, I am one of those really shy people. Whenever I meet someone new, I hardly talk. It took me about 2 years to finally say one word to the gang. And that word was "hi".

By now the entire gang has come to our house. As always. Darry's still not done with breakfast yet. "What is he making?" I think to myself.

"Where's Superman?" Steve asks.

"Kitchen. Why you askin'?" Soda replies curiously.

"Just curious." he says. Soda and Steve have been buddies forever. I've always been jealous of them. It seems like everyone in the gang has that one special buddy. Soda has Steve, Steve has Soda, Dally has Johnny, Ponyboy has Johnny, Johnny has Ponyboy, Two-Bit has Ponyboy, Darry has Soda, and who do I have? No one. Just myself. It gets kinda lonely. As if by instinct, I get up and head to my room. I sit at my desk and get out a pen and some paper. Before I can register what I'm doing, my pen starts making words on the paper.

_Everytime I see your eyes, your whole face lights up the sky. _

_Without you by my side, I'd just curlup and die._

_When you're here, I know I'm safe._

_And with you I'm never outta place._

_I know I'm strong, but with you I'm stronger,_

_never leave my side or I'll go yonder._

_You and I will always be, _

_together and act like family._

_I just wish you could stay,_

_but dreams aren't always meant to stay._

_I wish you the best and life long love,_

_and never forget I'm always above._

_Willing to help you any day,_

_in my heart you shall stay._

_Forever._

What I have just written is something I've never thought about. **Love.** I've never given love any thought, besides the obvious. You know, like "I love Ponyboy" or "I love Soda". Stuff like that. They're family. But what my words mean **love. **As in **true love.** I honestly don't have a crush on anyone. I'm only 12. Not many people my age date _this _young. But some people in my grade do. But once they're together, it's like they aren't even friends anymore" I never wanna take that path.

I put my pen away and stare at my notes for a moment. This probably be a catchy song. Maybe I can use it to write a new song on my guitar. I put that in one of the drawers and head back downstairs.

"Where'd ya go short stuff?" Two-Bit jokes.

"Who ya callin' 'short stuff'?" I snap back.

"He's trying to say where were ya leprechaun? Delivering your daily pot of gold? Kinda early ain't it?" Steve tags along. Them calling me "leprechaun" and "short stuff" makes me mad. I know they don't mean it but its offending!

"Who ya calling leprechaun and short stuff? I ain't either of those! I'm fun size! Unlike you two bozos." I spit at them. My response has taken them aback. They've never heard me talk that much before or even like that. I can't help it! I'm mad! If it weren't for somany witnesses around, I'd beat them silly. Marina style.

"I was just writing," I reply cooly.

"Writing what?" Ponyboy asks. _Why are so many people asking me questions? _I think to myself.

"Poetry." I mumble. I'm embarrassed about my answer. I've never told the gang that I like poetry. More less writing it! That's why I keep my mouth shut. To keep anything like that from slipping out.

"Poetry? Poetry's for losers!" Dally announces.

"Shut up Dally! You're a loser!" I yell. Uh oh. I just made the **biggest **mistake of my life.

1) I **just **told **Dallas Winston** to _shut up_

2) I **just **called **Dallas Winston** a _loser_

Everyone stares at me with wide eyes. Then there's Dally. He looks like any moment he's gonna blow up. he gives me an evil glare that obviously means,"_You better run_!"

"You know what? I'm just gonna-just gonna-" I bolt outta my seat and run for the door. I don't make it far before Dally has me in a headlock up against the wall. I can practically see the flames in his eyes. He's mad. Nothing anyone can say or do can stop him.

"What did you just say!" He yells in my face. I'm speechless. What do I say? I'm sorry? Do I beg for mercy? I don't have any time to think because Dally pulls me towards him and says,"Don't you _ever _call me a loser _again!"_

"Darry! Soda! Help!" I scream. Before my brothers can rescue me, Dally grabs my shoulders and begins to slam me in the walls. It hurts like crazy! The pain in my head is unbearable. I know its not broken, but it's bleedin. That's a fact.

"Marina? Marina are you alright?" a voice asks me. I can't register who it is, but its someone familiar. Before I can respond, I black out from the pain.

* * *

**So...what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Comments? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Just tell me! Please please please comment! I LOVE reviews! Without them, I'll be discouraged like I was with Rue and not updated quickly. Or at all! So if you TRULY like this book and want me to continue, please review! **

**Please...**

**-Katie Lynn**


	2. Chapter 2: Who am I?

**Hey hey hey guys! Guess what I'm doing? You got that right, UPDATING! This is probably my quickest update EVER! I never update the next day but I am because you guys love my book so far and because of all those awesome reviews! But I warn you...I may not be all "update-the-next-day-because-you-love-my-book" every time. It may be like that sometimes but not always. I'm a busy busy girl. Just warning y'all.**

**I've said too much...**

**Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing! You knwo I love them...**

**Enjoy!**

**-Katie Lynn**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders! Just Marina. The rest goes to S.E. Hinton**_

* * *

**Marina POV**

Darkness surrounds me. I don't know where I am. Moreless WHO I am. The last thing I remember was being dropped on the floor with a bleeding head and a terrible headache. Everything feels tingly. My head feels numb. I open my eyes and try to break through the black, but nothings happens. _What if I've become blind?_ a little voice tells me. I can't be. I can still see me arms, just not the scenery. _Maybe you're still blacked out. _I rethink. This could be the case. I can't support it but it may be happening. _Maybe its a hallucination_. That thought sounds much more believeable. _I've blacked out and I'm hallucinating. _Sounds right to me. But how do I wake up? I sigh as I think. _Just let it happen naturally._ Naturally. the word plays around in my head Naturally. Guess I'm waiting.

**Soda POV**

"Marina!" I shake her limp body. "Marina wake up!"

"Dally! This is your fault!" Darry shouts. Boy is he angry.

"Me? How is it _my _fault? That little brat called me a loser and told me to shut up! She deserved it!" Dally fights. I sigh. My poor sister. Knocked out cold on our living room floor.

"Marina...Marina..." Ponyboy slowly shakes her shoulder. Nothing happens. Just as I'm about to gve up, I hear her moan.

"MARINA! Marina, baby girl, speak to me!" I beg.

"Naturally..." she whispers. Naturally? What's that suppose to mean?

"Naturally..." she whispers again.

"Naturally? What does she mean?" Pony asks. I honestly don't know how to answer that. Naturally...

"What's she sayin'?" Johnny asks confused.

"Naturally..." Marina answers.

"Naturally? Whatda she mean by that?" Two-Bit questions.

"Just let it happen naturally..." Marina whispers. Let **what **happen naturally?

"That's right baby, let it happen naturally..." I soothe her. She seems to understad because she relaxes some.

**Marina POV**

"That's right baby, let it happen naturally..." a soothing voice tells me. I relax some. If a voice can tell me that, why can't I believe it? Apparently this "naturally" stuff is happening pretty quickly, because I start seeing little slits of light. _So I never went blind..._ I think to myself.

I slowly open my eyes. "Darry! I think she's finally coming around!" a voice calls out. Darry? Who's Darry? I open my eyes and look around me. I see 7 boys all staring at me with hopeful eyes. _What do they want? _

"What? Something you need?" I ask them. They just continue to stare.

"What?" I repeat, this time, a little more forcefully.

"You're awake..." a blonde tells me. _Yeah I'm awake! I've been awake for like, a minute now! That's for the tip Captain Obvious!_

"Yeah so?" I ask. This is really confusing.

"Ya got knocked out after Dally slammed ya 'gainst a wall," a boy with rusty colored side-burns tells me. So that's why I blacked out! But wait...who's Dally?

"Dally? Who's Dally?" I ask. They stare at me with wide eyes.

"Dallas Winston. The man who just slammed ya 'against a wall!" the sideburns guy tells me.

"Which one of you is that?" I repeat.

"Me." a man with almost white hair says. Dallas Winston...doesn't sound familiar.

"Ok so if he's Dally, who are you guys?" I look around. Everyone seems stunned at my answer. "Who are you guys?"

"You don't remember us?" the blonde tells me.

"No...have I met you before?" I bite my lip. Who are they?

"Soda." the blonde tells me.

"No thanks. I'm not really thirsty." I shake my head.

"No...my name...its Soda...Sodapop Curtis, your brother." He stares at me. Sodapop? Interesting name...

"Ok so if your Soda" I point to Soda,"And he's Dally," I point to Dally," Who are the rest of y'all?"

**Ponyboy POV**

Did she just ask who we were? Doesn't she know we're her brothers! And her friends! _Wait, _a voice tells me, _what if she __**doesn't **__know. What if when she got smacked into the wall, she lost her memory?_

I think about that. That very well could be the case. She _could _have lost her memory.

"So let me get this straight. You _don't _know who we are?" I ask Marina.

"Sorry...I don't..." she trails off. _If she can't remember us , does she remember her name?_

"What's your name? I'm Ponyboy!" I stick out my hand.

"I don't know...but it's nice to meet you Ponyboy!" she says with fake cheerfulness_._ _If she doesn't remember us, and she doesn't remember herself, she must have lost her memory..._

* * *

**So...who do you like it? Love it? Hate it? Questions? Comments? Concerns? Ideas? Just review!**

**Sorry that this is kinda short...I didn't mean for it to be. It just is...I just wanted you guys to know that she lost her memory. SO that it won't becom confuseing later on in the book...Well...that's it for today. Maybe if you guys review I'll put up another chapter tomorrow!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Katie Lynn**


	3. Chapter 3: I Need Somebody to Help

**Hello all my wonderful followers, commenters, likers, and readers! I am doing exactly what you all what: UPDATING! Ok so, I'll just say it now, I can only update on weekends...that means expect updates from me on Friday nights or Saturday nights. If I can't update the next week, I'll inform you all in the beginning of my new chapters. I just thought you all should know so that you all won't worry about me not updating or anything else like that...**

**Just to refresh your memory, Marina has just been shoved into a wall by our very own, Dallas Winston. He accidently hit her head a little too hard, causing her memory to go bye bye! The gang is slowly realizing this situation. What will happen next?**

* * *

**Ponyboy POV**

_This can't be! She has to have her memory! I wonder if anyone else knows...ok Ponyboy, calm down. Relax. _I take a deep breath and relax some. _Good. Now stay like that. _

"Guys," I speak up. Everyone turns to look at me, except Marina. Her eyes are wide and she's breathing heavy. "I think she lost her memory."

"What? That can't be!" Two-Bit denies.

"Think about it. She can't remember her name, she can't remember us..." I let that thought sink into their minds.

**Marina POV**

_Who are these people? What do they want? _Then, it dawns on me. _Me...they want me...they want me to...to...to do something. _I can't bear the thought anymore. I stand up and bolt out the door. _If they want me, they have to come and get me! _I run as fast as I can on the sidewalk. The farther away I am from them, the better. But something changes. The farther I get, the more fancy the homes get. I wonder why.

Once I decide I'm far enough, I stop running and start to walk. I'm panting hard and I have a cramp in my side. I decide to take a seat on the curb. _Where the heck am I? Who am I? Where's my home?_ I try to think of what my home may look like, but nothing comes to mind. I try thinking of my name. _Amber? Kelly? Mary? Ellie? Allison? Jessica? _A whole list of girls names runs through my mind, but none of them sound familiar. _Ok. Next thing. Where am I? This place is too run down to be New York. Too hot to be Alaska. Too big to be Hawaii. Too dry to be near the ocean. I must be in one of the states in the middle of the country. _I think real hard and conjure up a few state names. _North Dakota. South Dakota. Kansas. Texas. Oklahoma. Louisiana. _The only state that stands out to me is Oklahoma...Oklahoma...sounds right to me. Now _where _in Oklahoma am I? I barely have enough time to think about it when these fancy dressed teenaged men walk out of a blue Mustang. The word **Socs** comes to mind.

**Soda POV**

I watch Marina get up and run outta the door. The entire gang remains silent as we let all that's happened in the last few minutes sink in.

1) Marina lost her memory

2) She just ran outta the door

"Guys...where do ya think she ran off to?" I ask more worried then ever. My kid sister just lost her memory and ran off!

"I don't know...she could've gone anywhere..." Darry whispers. **Anywhere. She could have gone anywhere. Like ****_Soc _****territory...**

"Guys! What if she ran off to Soc territory! What if she's getting jumped! We need to find her!" I say frantically.

"Guys, Soda's gotta point. What _if _she's in Soc territory? What _if _she's about to get jumped? We _need _to find her!" Steve announces. I'm slightly relieved that someone finally agrees with me.

"Well then we gotta go. _Right now!_" Darry orders. The whole gang bolts outta the door and runs down the sidewalk. Ponyboy and Johnny up front, followed by me and Steve, and behind us Dally, Darry, and Two-Bit. We all have one thing on our mind. _Marina._

**Johnny POV**

We run down the sidewalk as fast as possible. I'm just trying to keep up with Pony. He's so fast! No wonder he's a track super-star. he sure does deserve that title. The whole time we're running, my mind focuses on Marina. I wonder if she's ok. I sure hope she is. She's one of my only friends. And she's the only friend I have that's a girl. I can't lose her.

With each step we get closer to Soc territory, the more nervous I get. The gang's told me I've been so jumpy ever since I got jumped. But can you blame me? I thought I was gonna die if it weren't for the gang saving me! But then something dawns on me. _What if Marina's getting bruised, cut, and hurt just like you did? _The thought makes me shiver in fear.

**Marina POV**

The 5 well-dressed men walk around me in a circle, an evil grin on each of their faces. I start trembling in fear.

"Hey guys look! Little Greaser-Girl over here's scared! Haha!" one says. He must be the leader because everyone follows him and laughs along. This can't be good. I start to stand up but just end up being shoved and pinned down by the leader. He reeks of alcohol. If he's drunk, I'm just in more trouble. The leader lifts up his hand in a fist while the others drink more alcohol. Two of them pull out switchblades. I'm too stunned to do anything.

It all happens so fast. The leader's fist makes contact with my left cheek. His many rings make little tears in my skin. He punches me once more, this time, with more force. Then one guy with an afro starts pouring his drink on my face. I begin screaming and that's when I know I've made a stupid mistake. The alcohol enters my mouth and burns my throut. It's an awful burning sensation that makes me begin to choke. The leader punches me square in the chest. My screams are cut off by him winding me. I'm just about to breathe when he winds me again. he does this about 5 more times before he stops and asks one of his followers, Randy, for his switchblade. The one he only uses for girls. It's a fancy black switchblade with a silver star carved into its handle, a long blade with a super sharp tip, and a handle udjusted to fit the leaders hand perfectly. The leader has a dead serious look in his eye. Nothing me, his buddies, or anyone can stop him. He's in the zone.

Before the leader makes any cuts on me, one guy takes to initiative and makes a long cut on my forehead. Quick and painful. I can tell by the pain amount that the cut's not deep, but bleeding. Badly. I start to wiggle my way out, for my sake, but it's impossible. These guys must have at least a good 100 pounds on me. I'm really skinny and don't weight much. I start kicking my legs this way and that, trying to make contact with someone. I'm rewarded with the satisfaction of kicking a man hard in the kneecap. Two of the leaders friends each take one of my legs and sits on it. My right leg screams out in pain, and I have a gut feeling that it's broken. Unable to hold in the pain, I scream out, hoping for someone, even if it's a stranger, to come and rescue me. The leader punches me again in the left cheek, harder than I thought possible. Kinda like the pain I felt when Dally shoved me into the wall.

As the guys continue to cut and punch me, I realize something. _How'd I remember his name? How'd I remember that he shove dme into a wall? _Then, something hits me, and it's not another punch. It's a thought. _If I remember Dally, then that means...my memory! It's coming back! _Then another thought comes to me. _I'm being jumped by Socs and I've stopped calling for help._

I don't let anyone stop me from shouting,"Ponyboy! Soda! Darry! _Help me!_"

Then, my entire memory comes back with the latest punch. _My name's Marina. I'm 12 years old. I'm 4'8 in height and I have three older brothers, Ponyboy, Soda, and Darry. I'm being jumped by Socs for the first time. I live in Tulsa, Oklahoma and I'm in Soc territory. I need help, and I need it now._

**Ponyboy POV**

Just as I'm about to give up on hope that Marina's gone, I hear someone screech,"Ponyboy! Soda! Darry! Help me!"

The gang and I know who's voice that belongs to the moment we hear it. Marina. She's being jumped. I know it! We take off runing faster than I thought possible notice a huddle of Socs up ahead. _Marina here we come!_

**Marina POV**

It's hopeless. The gang isn't coming to save me. These Socs are gonna keep torturing me till I die. No matter how hard I try to get help, it's inevitable. I'm gonna die. These are my murderers. I'll never see the gang again. I'll never fall in love. I'll never finish my math homework. I'll never see anything ever again. I am going to die.

Just as these thoughts come to mind, I hear footsteps coming closer to me. Several sets. Before I can react to the footsteps, the leader punches me real good in my torn up left cheek, one Soc makes a good long (but not deep) cut on my left leg stretching from the top of my calf and to my ankle, and the Soc on my right leg punches my right leg real hard. He hurts it so hard that I'm pretty sure my bones sticking out from it.

The footsteps get even closer and the Socs leave me lying there, bleeding teribbly and crying from the pain. I hurt and ache everywhere and all I want is for it to end. Then, as if by magic, I'm greeted by darkness.

* * *

**So...how'd you think? Like how she got her memory back? Like how she got jumped? Tell me your thoughts! Just leave a review with your questions, comments, concerns, ideas, etc. Criticism will be accepted. Praise will be awesome! So if you could be ever so kind and leave me a review, I will most certainly enjoy it.**

**Also, I will post a new chapter tomorrow (if I'm lucky) or next Friday. The only way I can update tomorrow is if you review. So if you want a new chapter, Please please please review! Reviews mean the world to me!**

**Hopeyou enjoyed and talk to ya again in me next update!**

**-Katie Lynn**


	4. Chapter 4: Wolves and Lava

**Hey hey hey guys! I know it's unexpected but I decided to be generous and give y'all my latest chapter a week early! I want to thank y'all for sending great reviews and that I want that to continue. I hope you guys are enjoying this book so far. I know some things seemkinda sudden and quick but that's how it's going to be like most of the time. Just so we're clear, I do not own ****The Outsiders.**** All the characters belong to S.E. Hinton. Except Marina. She's all my creation!**

**Well, I've spoken enough. **

**Enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

**Marina POV**

When I wake again, I'm still on the concrete sidewalk surrounded by my gang. Soda is clutching my hand as if I was dying, which I may be for all I know, and Ponyboy's stroking my hair, begging God that I'd wake soon. I see Darry leaing against a street light crying silently. Steve sits behind Soda comforting him and saying I'll wake up soon. I notice Johnny and Dally sitting on the floor smoking. Dally's lost in deep thought while Johnny looks like he's silently praying. Two-Bit's no where to be found.

With every beat of my heart, a sharp pain zaps my right leg, the one that the Soc hurt. I wince in pain. I feel a sharp pain through my hand and open my eyes to see Soda looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"Guys! I think she's finally waking up! Darry get over here!" Soda declares.

"Huh? What?" I ask slowly sitting up.

"Shhh...it's all right baby girl. We're here to rescue you." Soda soothes.

"Do you remember us?" Ponyboy asks concerned.

"I'm pretty sure I do...it's just...my head really hurts thanks to those Socs." I confess.

"C'mon. Let's go home." Darry pulls me to my feet and the minute I put weight on my right foot, I cry out in pain and collapse to the floor. I couldn't have stood up even if my right leg was fine. I think my left leg fell asleep.

"Marina! Are you ok? What's wrong?" Soda scrambles to my side.

"My leg...it hurts..." I start crying. I don't care if the gang sees this. I'm in too much pain to care.

I hear footsteps running towards me and I don't bother looking to see who it is. Soda pulls me back up to my feet and this time I'm smart and put no weight on my right leg. Just as I think I'm ok and I can somehow get home, I feel a sharp pain in my head and I pass out from the pain before I can reach the ground.

**Darry POV**

I hear footsteps nearing us and I turn around to see Two-Bit running towards us with a determined look on his face. Before I can think about what he's gonna do, he whacks Marina in the back of her head with a frying pan.

"Two-Bit! What the heck was that for?!" I shout at him.

"I whacked her in the head to bring back her memory! You're welcome." Two-Bit explains.

"She just got her memory back you whackadoodle! And thanks to you she's probably gonna lose it again!" I shout angrily.

"Gee...I didn't know...I'm sorry...I was only trying to help..." Two-Bit says miserably. I can't help but feel guilty. _He just trying to help and I had to turn all angry and yell at him! God Darry why'd ya do it? _I shout at myself. Of course I don't say this outloud. Instead just sigh deeply to cool myself down. Once I feel calm again, I turn to a crying Two-Bit and say,"No man. I'm sorry. You're right. You were just trying to help. I was to dumb to realize this so I yelled out of content. I'm sorry man."

"It's cool..." Two-Bit says quietly.

"I think we should head home," Ponyboy interrupts. I couldn't agree more.

"How are we gonna take her home?" Steve questions.

"One of us has to carry her I guess. Any volunteers?" I ask.

"I will since none of you twerps are brave enough to." this comes from Dally. I think everyone is shocked that he of all people volunteered to carry my little sister home. No one complains though, we all know it's not good to mess with Dallas Winston. And I think Marina realizes that too after what just happened.

**Dally POV**

Stupid mouth! Why'd you speak against my will? I dont' wanna carry that little twerp home! She hurt me today verbally! She deserves all the pain I gave her. _But then she lost her memory Dally all because of you...she ran out because of it and now look where we are..._ a little voice in my head tells me. As must as I want to strangle that little voice right now, I know it's right. As usual. I made her lose her memory so she ran out and got jumped by f**king Socs.

I lean down and scoop up Marina. I can't help but notice how tiny and fragile she is. Her body feels limp in my arms. I feel somewhat envious of the Curtis's. They have such a little ball of energy living in their house while I live in an apartment at Buck Merril's where it's just me. Sure you can count Johnny when he stays with me some nights but he's gone, it's just me and silence. Of course I'd never admit my jealousy but it's not like it's a lie. I've always been so d*mn jealous of them. And now, carrying little Marina, I've become even more jealous. I make a vow to myself that I should protect Marina just as much as I do Johnny. Maybe not as much but definently some.

We're about halfway back home to the Curtis's when I feel Marina squirming in my arms.

"Guys! Something's happening!" Marina continues to squirm in my arms and I fear the worst. Then, out of no where, we hear Marina's high pitched scream. Immediatly, Soda runs to my side and scoops Marina from me.

**Marina POV**

_I'm once again in darkness but luckily this time I know who I am. I run around in circles looking for any sign of any living person. I don't care who it is (it can even be Steve!) but I don't care! I just want someone here with me. I've seen so much darkness these past few hours that now I think I'm afraid of the dark. I feel the ground crumble below me and lights apear from the cracks. Whatever it is I'm determined to find out what it is, so I begin stomping the ground to make the crumbling go faster. I feel slight happiness when I make progress, but that's quickly replaced by fear. Below those cracks is a pit full of lava, and any second now I'm gonna die. The ground begins crumbling faster than before and I hear footsteps coming to me. I turn around and see Johnny being chased by a pack of wolves._

_"Run Marina! Go!" Johnny shoves me forward and I almost stumble into the lava, but quickly catch myself as I run faster than ever. I hear the dogs barking getting closer and quickly turn around to see the wolves on Johnny's heels._

_"C'mon Johnny!" I yell at him. He doesn't get any faster so I race to him, grab bis hand, and drag him along. _

_"You can do this Johnny!" I urge him to go on, but he seems to get heavier with each step. I'm becoming weak and now Johnny's urging me to move on. I want to but my legs feel as stiff as cardboard. I can't move and Johnny's run off without me. I attempt to get up but I don't get very far when I feel the first set of teeth sink into my leg. I start squirming aroudn trying to free myself from its grasp but its futile. The next wolf hops on me and starts clawing my face. Several others start tearing me up and I continue to wiggle my way out. I don't get very far when I feel my first limb get yanked off. I can feel my blood escaping my left arm (or what's left of it) quicker than ever. I scream out in pain as my other arm gets ripped off. _I'm being eaten alive by a pack of angry wolves! _I think to myself._

_"Johnny! Help me!" I cry out. I'm answered by Johnny's scream_. _I struggle to see where he is and I'm scared stiff at the sight of him being burned by the lava. The lava is sucking him in like quick sand. _

_"Johnny!" I cry out._

_"Marina!" Johnny screams back. But wait, that's not Johnny's voice. It's too...persistant...and panicked. Who's is it. Suddenly the wolves disappear and Johnny vanishes. I'm blinded by bright lights and am momentarily stunned._

**Johnny POV**

"Johnny!" I hear Marina call out for me. I turn around and hold Marina's hand.

"It's ok Marina...I'm here." I try to calm her down but she's panting hard and sweating buckets. She calls out for me again, but this time, she's telling me that I can do this. Do what?

"AHHHHHHHH!" Marina screams. I start panicking. What in the world's happening?

"Johnny! Help me!" Marina screams out. I start shaking her oddly stiff body. She just continues to panick in now Soda's arms.

"Johnny!" she cries again. I clutch her hand hard hoping the pain will wake her up. Soda gets all panicky and screams in Marina's ear,"Marina!"

This seems to calm her down some because her pantings less heavy and she's not sweating as bad. Her eyes slowly flutterr open and when she lays eyes on me, relief floods trhough her.

**Marina POV**

I slowly open my eyes and am greeted by Johnny's kind and innocent eyes. Relief floods through me as I notice not one burn on Johnny's body. There was no lava, Johnny's alright, my arms are intact, and my body's just beat up from the Socs. I don't hold back anymore and I hug Johnny tightly. I was worried sick about him! It just feels so good to hold him close after what I just encountered. I don't even mind that I'm being held up by someone! It's just so good to see him in tip-top shape.

"Johnny...I was so worried about you." I tell him.

"Me? Why would you be worried for me?" Johnny asks confused.

"I thought you died from the lava." I whisper in his ear.

"Lava? What?"Everyone asks in harmony. I sigh and release Johnny. I lean back against whoevers carrying me and informs the gang about my nightmare. I tell them about the wolves, the lava, Johnny dying, me dying, everything. The whoel time I'm explaining Johnny gets more and more scared and the rest of the gang is shocked. Tears threaten to spill as I describe my dying. I can practically hear the wolves growling now. Not too far into my detailed descripion about the wolves, I begin crying. By time I've finished Johnny looks absoluetly terrified and the rest of the gang is wide eyed with their mouths hanging open.

"Geez...you got one active imagination there kiddo." Two-Bit announes.

"I guess...but it all felt so real..." I whisper in response.

"I think we all should head home now. Who's gonna spend the night at our house?" Darry asks. It takes me a moment to realize that the stars are out and that we've pretty much spent all day outside because of me.

"I'll stay!" Two-Bit says gleefully.

"I really don't wanna go home..." Johnny answers quietly.

"Mind as well." Dally says with a shrug.

"What's the harm?" Steve replies.

"Ok so I guess we're having a sleepover tonight,"Soda jokes. I look up at his face and feel glad that he's carrying me instead of someone else in our gang like Dallas Winston.

I look at Johnny with pleading eyes. I know the wolves and lava was just a dream, but I still feel like any second now he's gonna fall into lava. Johnny must notice this because he offers to carry me home and I reluctantly agree.

"Man Marina. Ya sure are pretty dang light." Johnny tells me.

"I know." I respond. I already know I'm as light as a feather. Everyone says the same thing every time. You get use to it.

We finally arrive home and Johnny takes me upstairs and drops me on my bed gently. He then carefully puts my right leg elavated on a pillow. He tucks me in and whispers,"Goodnight Marina." He heads downstairs after turning my lights off.

"Goodnight Johnny." I whisper back. I close my eyes and the nightmares start again.

* * *

**So...how'd you like it? Love it? Hate it? Comments? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Just review! I put a lot of effort into this chapter and didn't expect to have some fluff between Marina and Johnny. I'll admit it. I don't preplan these chapters. I write them as they come to me. I mean sure I think about them some and think about what to write about before hand but I don't write the chapter then type it up. No no no. I'm not like that anymore. It got too hard so now I justmake up the chapters off the top of my head. And apparently it's a good method! You all seem to like the book so far!**

**Ok so here's the next thing...if I'm lucky (which I may be) I ****_might _****post ****_another _****new chapter tomorrow. Lukcy for me I don't have too much homework this weekend! It's fairly easy stuff but I have an annoying sibling who likes to type up whatever homework they need to type up on this laptop that I type my chapters up on. So if I am to post yet anothe rnew chapter tomorrow, it may be a short one. If I don't upate tomorrow, expect a new chapter ****_Friday_**** afternoon!**

**Anyways, thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review and help me get more readers by spreading the word somehow! I'd like more pubicity on this book but...if you don't it's ok...people will find out soon enough (I hope!)**

**See ya in my next installement of ****If I Die Young!**

**-Katie Lynn**


	5. Chapter 5: Broken Feet and Egged Cars

**Hey guys! **

**I've decided that I want to update again because its just so fun updating and getting reviews! This chapter...I don't know which direction it's going so you're gonna have to read and find out! Don't forget to review after you're done reading! I really truly enjoy reviews and if you have any ideas for this book or any ways I can improve it, just say so! But I currently do have a question that needs answering from you guys:**

**_Should Marina have a best friend at school?_**** If so, submit your character through reviews! I need to know:**

_**Name (full: First, Middle, Last)**_

_**Gender**_

_**Age**_

_**Appearence**_

_**Personality**_

_**Height**_

_**Grades**_

_**Lifestyle**_

_**Soc or Greaser or Middle Class**_

_**Siblings (could be a gang members kid sister or kid brother)**_

_**Other stuff you want me to know like a catch phrase, pets, home, anything really**_

**So if you're interested in having Marina have a best friend that YOU created, just send a review to me answering these questions and the winner will be revealed in my new chapter on Friday!**

**Hope y'all enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading!**

* * *

I wake up the next morning and all I can register is how sore and stiff my body feels. I turn on my side and nearly fall outta my bed at the sight of Soda sitting in the armchair. _What's he doing here?_ I wonder...I decide to get outta bed and get some breakfast. The minute I stand up and put weight on my right foot, I collapse to the floor in agony. I curl up into a little ball on the floor and hug my injured leg to my chest. It hurts like crazy and I let out a whimper of pain.

I musta made a lot of noise collapsing and all because Soda wakes up immediatley and crouches down to my size.

"Marina! Are you ok? Marina!" Soda pleads. It takes me a moment to register what's exactly happening but after a second or to, I allow my eyes to open up and be greeted by Soda's reckless and hysterical brown eyes.

"Marina? Baby girl are you ok?" Soda asks me. _Of course I'm not ok! I got jumped by Socs yesterday and I have a pretty good feeling my foot's broken! _but I don't say this outloud. I don't want to hurt his feelings.

"I'm ok...it's just...my leg hurts..." I whimper once more in pain.

"Then I think we should rake you to a doctor." Soda admits. I'm not to fond of going to the doctor but if it'll make my foot feel better...I guess it's worth it...right? Personally, I'm just scared of what the results will be. _Is it broken? Or sprained? Can they fix it? Or will it be forever immobile? Will I get a cast? If so can I walk in it? Or will I need crutches? Or, if that severe, a wheelchair? _All these thoughts and many more race through my mind as Soda picks me up and carries me downstairs. When we arrive downstairs I'm greeted with the entire gang running up to me asking me if I'm alright. Truth is I'm annoyed by all these questions. I really don't like it!

"Hey Darry! Can you take work off today? I think Marina needs to see a doctor!" Soda yells in a panicked rush. He sure does look worried. "Johnny? Can you hold her while I get Darry?"

"Uh sure," Johnny seems uncertain of his answer but it's too late to back out now. Soda's already handed me off to him and is currently racing to find Darry.

"Ya feel ok Marina?" Ponyboy asks me.

"I don't know...I feel fine besides the fact that my leg is killing me." I say miserably.

Soda comes rushing back with a very concerned Darry. The first thing Darry does is take me from Johnny and carries me himself. He heads off to the car followed shortly behind by Two-Bit, steve, Ponyboy, Johnny, Dally, and Soda. _Oh great! _I think to myself. _The entire gangs coming with! This should be fun..._I sigh in anger at the mere thought of the ENTIRE gang coming along to see how I am.

I'm seated on Ponyboy's lap in the middle of the back seat. To my left is Dally and Johnny and to my right sits Two-Bit. Steve and Soda are double-buckling in the front passengers seat. Everyone besides Two-Bit ad Darry is either double-buckling or sitting on one anothers lap. It's a little claustorphobic, but we manage. About 15 minutes of being squished together, we finally arrive at the hospital. It's Pony's turn to carry me in. Darry walks up to the front desk and signs me in for an appointment. The entire gang and me take a seat in some waiting roomchairs.

"Why are you smoking in a hospital Two-Bit? You're not suppose to." Darry questions. I look to my left and, sure enough, Two-Bit's smoking a cigarette.

"I can't help it man I'm nervous!" Two-bit whines. Darry simply sighs. This is going to be a long day.

We sit in utter silence until we hear,"Marina Curtis?" I look up and there's a nurse standing there looking around for "Marina Curtis".

Ponyboy lifts me up and takes me to the nurse. Darry and Soda follow shortly behind. The nurse leads us to an x-ray room filled with all sorts of wires. I'm so confused with all this stuff that it makes my head hurt. Ponyboy puts me on a chair thing and goes to take a seat of his own. A sudden wave of fatigue sweeps over me and all I can remember is the nurse saying something scientific.

I wake up in a hospital bed with a white cast on my leg and crutches to my right. I'm in shock of what has all happened.

"Hey baby girl. Doc says you broke your foot. Don't worry. It'll only be on for about 2 weeks until you get a fresh new one." Sod informs me. I'm still confused though. But I decide nto to question it. It's suppose to help my foot feel better so why chance it?

"Can we go home?" I beg.

"Yeah. We were just waiting for you to wake up." Soda says. I nod in response. I take a good look at that cast on my foot. It's so white and bland. I'm gonna have to change that. I start to get outta bed and slip the crutches under my armpits. It feels funny at first, but after a few practice laps, I get the hang of it.

We walk back to the waiting room and gather the gang together. We make our way back to Darry's car and I stop in utter disbelief. Some Socs have just egged our car, shattered our windows, and probably stolen some trinkets. I just continue to stand there.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Steve shouts.

"This can't be..." Johnny whispers.

"How are we gonna get home?" I ask in disbelief.

"You aren't." a evil voice tells us. I whip around on my crutches and become face to face with the Socs who jumped me yesterday. They look drunk and smell of alcohol. They're looking for a good fight. And I know it's with me.

* * *

**So...how'd you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Comments? Questions? Concerns? Personally I don't feel all that confident in this chapter but it is what it is. Like it or lump it.**

**Once again, if you have any friend ideas for Marina just review answering the questions I mentioned earlier. I realize that in Chapter 1 I said that she never had any "real friends" but trust me, I got that all planned out.**

**I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me how you liked this chapter. I just hoped you guys found SOME interest in this chapter.**

**I'd just like to announce that I've been thinking and I have an idea for writing another ****_Outsiders_**** story about some girl who has a crush on Johnny. I'm still working out the kinks and what not but I think it'd be a very interesting book if I do say so myself. It's gonna be called ****_Crushed_**** and I'll probably post a preview (first chapter) this Friday. If you want, please take the time to read it.**

**Reminder:**

**1) Don't foget to send in a friend request if you want to! The winning friend will appear in the next chapter! (which will be up Friday)**

**2) I don't own the Outsiders! All the credit goes to S.E. Hinton**

**3) I only own Marina**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-Katie Lynn**


	6. Chapter 6: Kidnapped

**Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't post last night. I was at a chocolate factory with my friends. So, the friend contest is over and I do have a winner. Sadly I only got 2 applicants and that really depressed me. I mean seriously ****_2? _****I'm starting to wonder if you guys even like my book at all. Because y'all ain't commenting, you ain't liking, you ain't following, you ain't reviewing...Do you guys like this or not? If you do please please please review! Reviews are my encouragement and without them...I'm discouraged. So remember to review y'all!**

**So back to the friend contest. The winner of this wonderful conest is...**Jenna (Guest)**! She sent in Skye Marie Sommers who I absolutely loved from the start. Congratulations! And thanks to the other applicant for sending in Daphne Ann Fawn. She may not have won but I'll fit her in this story somehow...**

**I think I've just about covered everything so here we go. I give you...Chapter 6**

* * *

**Marina POV**

_Oh snap! _is all I can think. I just stare at the Soc. I'm dumbstruck. Why he's here I honestly don't know. I hear car doors slam and I look behind him to see the rest of his gang come out of their car. Crud.

"Aww. You scared little girl? You should be!" the leader shouts. I gulp. Never in my life had I been more scared than I am right now. I can feel my legs shaking and going numb, my hands are becoming sweaty, and any minute now I'm gonna pass out. I only get like this when I'm really nervous. The leader tells me something but I can't register what he's saying. All I see is his lips moving. No sounds coming out.

"What?" I ask.

"I said,'Would you make me a potato salad?'" the leader explains. A potato salad? What?

"Potato salad? Why do you need that?" I ask.

"Potato salad? Where'd ya hear that? I said,'Would you get me a pet unicorn?'" he tries again. A pet unicorn? Something's not right.

"A pet _unicorn_?" I'm truly comfused now.

"NO! I SAID,'Wha wha wha wha wha!'" he shouts. Wha wha wha wha wha? What?

"Huh?" I cock my eyebrow, a trick I learned from Two-Bit.

"That's it!" the leader yells. He punches me in the nose and the force is so hard it knocks me down. My nose is bleeding and the fall is making my foot hurt more than ever. I feel a pair of hands pulling out my hair and someone's feet kicking my back. I can feel bruises forming.

"Soda! Darry!" I call out. I need help. Desperatly.

I open my eyes slowly and see the whole gang having it out with the Socs. No one heard me though, because they all stay in place.

"Soda! Darry! Anyone! Help me!" I try again. Darry hears this and runs to my aid. He grabs the leader by the shoulders and punches him square in the chest. The one kicking my back runs off to go and fight Dally. Darry squats down and forces me to sit properly.

"Marina are you alright?" he asks me. I try to say I'm okay but I can't. I can feel myself slowly slipping away. Darry begis violently shaking me to try and make me stay awake. In all fairness I'm trying to stay awake too.

I feel myself fall backwards as Darry lets me go. I look and see him fighting a Soc in a brown plaid shirt, kackis, and sneakers. Darry hits him real good in the eye and tackles him to the floor. The two of them battle it out on the cold cement floor. Then a set of hands picks me up and shoves me in the backseat of their blue mustang. I try fighting back but I'm too weak. My back aches, my head throbs, and I'm pretty sure they rebroke my right foot and the cast.

"C'mon guys lets go!" the leader orders. The whole group hops in the car and sets me on their laps. They all have an evil grin on their faces. _Oh snap am I being kidnapped?_ I think to myself. That's the last thing on my mind before I black out.

**Ponyboy POV**

"Woohoo! Yeah!" Steve yells. I stand there, gasping. We just had an all out rumble with some Socs. If my memory's correct, they were the same Socs that hurt Marina yesterday. Speaking of Marina, where is she? The whole gang is congratulating each other on a job well done. I notice Johnny standing there though. I make my way over to him.

"Johnny?" I ask. He looks up from the ground and we make eye contact. "Where's Marina?"

His eyes change from scared to worried. He doesn't need to say anything. His eyes tell it all.

"I thought I saw her bein' taken awayby the Socs. I tried to get her but I couldn't. Sorry man." Johnny explains. SO if she's been taken away then...oh no!

"Guys!" I shout. They all turn their attention to me. "I think Marina's been kidnapped!"

Their faces all become worried and Two-Bit takes off in a sprint to wherever that blue mustang went. The rest of the gang follows closely behind, leaving Johnny and me standing there.

"C'mon man. Lets go." Johnny breaks the silence. We both start running to catch up with the gang. The only thing on our mind is, once again, Marina.

**Marina POV**

By the time I come around, I notice I'm still in the car, but only two Socs remain.

"Dude I think she's finally awake." the one in the passengers seat announces. I look at him. He has an black afro, tan skin, deep and serious brown eyes, and a serious look on his face. He wears a white t-shirt under his red and tan plaid shirt, tan kackis, and sneakers. The true look of a Soc.

"Good. The more awake she is the better." the driver says.

"Where are we even going Bob?" the afro guy says.

"To Cherry's house. She can take care of this little b*tch for us. She is my girlfriend after all, Randy." Bob says a matter-of-factly. Cherry...the name sounds familiar.

"Ok..." Randy sighs.

"Hey dude, maybe Marcia's there! Then the four of us can drink some. But then there's Cherry's little b*tch of a cousin. What was her name again?" Bob reassures Randy.

"Skye I think." Randy fills in.

"Ugh! _Skye._ Such a greaser name ya now? And she always hangs out with that Holly Mathews girl." Bob says in disgust. I like Two-Bit's sister Holly just fine. Sure she can be a little irritating, but she's a good problem solver and an even better listener. She can be funny like Two-Bit, and gets drunk onplain living like Sodapop. She's a major movie addict and even more addicted to Mickey Mouse. She and Two-Bit are very much alike in looks. They both have rusty colored hair, tan yet pale skin, and gray eyes. She happens to be very pretty too. And she's my age! Sadly though she's 5'2 so she towers over me. But I don't mind. Sorta.

"Yeah but she ain't _that _bad." Randy shrugs.

"Yeah but she's just so d*mn happy and thoguhtful! It makes me sick sometimes." Bob pretends to be sick. The car stops in a sudden jolt and I'm sent falling to the floor. Randy and Bob exit the car and open up the back doors. Randy lifts me up and sits me down outside. He hands me my crutches and runs to meet up with Bob who is knocking on the door.

"Hey Cherry!" Bob greets.

"What do you want?" Cherry says in disgust.

"Her." Bob points to me. "I need you to take care of her."

"Who is she?" Cherry questions.

"I don't know her proper name, but she's a greaser. So take care of her." Bob explains.

"So you want me to take care of some girl you just kidnapped?! Bob hpw can you be such an idiot! She has family that's probably worried sick about her!" Cherry snaps.

"It'll be ok babe. I mean come on. the kids a greaser! She ain't got no family worried about her." Bob ressures Cherry.

"But it's still not right to kidnap kids!" Cherry shouts.

"Soa re ya gonna watch her or not?" Randy asks.

"Fine! I'll take care of her. But the minute I'm done I'm taking her home! An I'm serious Bob!" Cherry retorts. I hear footsteps coming towards me and then a set of hands lifts me up. I open my eyes slowly and I am face to face with Cherry. She has red hair, green eyes, pale skin, and is very pretty. SHe looks serious yet thoughtful at the same time. She drops me on her red sofa and slams the front door shut.

"Cherry! I'm gonna go to Holly's now!" a young girls voice shouts.

"Ok. Just come back in an hour ok? I'll need your help." Cherry says.

"With what?" the voice sounds closer now.

"This girl Bob and Randy kidnapped." Cherry says ashamed.

"What? Why do you have her then?" the voice questions.

"Trust me. The minute Im done I'm taking her to whatever house she lives in." Cherry says calmly.

"Can I help?" the voice asks.

"If you want. It may be too grusome for you, Skye." Cherry informs the voice.

I slowly open my eyes an dcome face to face a very pretty young girl. She has wavy brown hair that goes down to her waist, a really curvy figure, golden colored eyes, long eyelashes, and what I think is about 5'4 in height. I can't really tell from lying down. She looks like a Soc but from the way she acts, she sound like a greaser to me. Maybe she's middle class...

"Hello there." the girl asks me thoughtfully.

"Hey," my hoarse voice replies. We hear knocking on the door and Cherry runs to answer it.

"Who are you?" the girl asks.

"Marina Curtis." I barely reply.

"Oh...are you related to a Ponyboy Curtis?" the girl questions.

"Yeah." I croak. "Who are you? Where am I? Are you a Soc? Is Cherry your sister? Wha-" she cuts me off.

"My names Skye Marie Sommers. I'm Cherrys cousin. Now shut up I'm in charge." Skye orders. I obey her and vaguely wonder why Skye and Cherry have been so nice to me. I mean they are Socs. Socs are suppose to be mean. Right?

* * *

**So...how'd ya like it? Love? Hate? Comments? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Critisism? Praise? Just tell me through reviews! I know I've said this already but i feel like I need to say it again. **

**PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW WITHA CHERRY ON TOP! I need to know how you like it and if I can inprove it in any ways. SO if y'all could be ever so kind and review for me. I will be very grateful.**

**I know the friend contest is over and all but ya all can STILL send in requests and I can try to incooperate your character in my story. SO just read my beginning note on my last chapter, answer those questions, and ta da! You have a character that may appear in my book!**

**Don't forget to review and I hope y'all enjoyed!**

**Thanks a bunch!**

**-Katie Lynn**


	7. Chapter 7: What is LOVE?

**Hey hey hey guys! I'm loving how you guys still find interest in this book. I'll keep writing new chapters for you guys since you've been so loyal to me! I'm still trying to find a place to fit Daphne in my story. And remember, if you guys want a character you created put into this story, just submit a character with all the information I've mentioned earlier in the book. Ok? Ok!**

**Here's some reminders for you all:**

**1) I don't own The Outsiders! That belongs to S.E. Hinton**

**2) I only own Marina. No one else.**

**3) I have gotten permission from Jenna (Guest) to use her character, Skye Marie Sommors, in my book.**

**So that's it for reminders. Now on with the book! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Marina POV**

The first thing Skye tackles is my gushing nose. It's still bleeding some from when Bob punched it earlier today. Skye uses a washcloth to gentily wipe away the dry blood. When she's done with that she gets a fresh new washcloth for me to use to help stop the bleeding. And it does help...some.

The next thing she tackles is my broken foot. The Socs have made a fine crack right down the side of the cast. Skye seems to be really confused on how to fix this one.

"Why don't you use tape or something to hold it together?" I offer.

"It's worth a try." Skye shrugs. She gets up and runs to a bathroom. When she returns she has a first aid kit in her hands. Inside the kit she takes out this fancy looking tape and begin rewrapping my cast with it. It's not the same material as my cast but it'll work. I hope.

"How bad were you hurt?" Skye asks gently. I think for a moment. I got punched in the nose, kicked hard on my back, my hair got tugged way too much, and my foot's probably more broken than before.

"Well the only thing you haven't covered is my bruised up back. I mean sure my hair got pulled a little too much but that's kinda hard to fix." I say miserably.

"You poor thing...lets start with your back. Can you turn over?" Skye asks.

"I can try." I slowly turn around so that I'm lying down on my stomach. She slowly lifts up my shirt and gasps at the sight of it.

"It's bad ain't it?" I begin.

"It's not that bad," Skye says unsure of herself.

"What do you think you're gonna do?" I ask.

"It couldn't hurt to clean it first. Then maybe put ice on it to reduce the swelling?" Skye questions.

"Sounds good to me." After all this stuff Skye's doing to me, it certainly is making me feel better. There's less pain, less blood, and I feel really refreshed. Skye gets out a cold new wash cloth and gently starts rubbing away some dried up blood. She grabs some gauze from the first aid kit and starts laying some on my back. _There must be some cuts there. _I think to myself. Why else would she put gauze on my back? Skye then goes into the kitchen and comes out with several bags of ice. She neatly puts them on my back and let me tell ya. It feels great! I sigh in relief. My back feels pain free!

"Feeling any better?" Skye asks.

"Much...thank you." I reply quietly.

"Can I ask you a question." Skye asks.

"Sure." I reply.

"Your brother Ponyboy. Does he like anyone?" Skye questions.

"Well sure he does. He likes Soda, me, Johnny-" she cuts me off.

"I mean _like _likes anyone?" She pushes.

"I don't know we nev- Wait a minute! You like Ponyboy!" I say putting two and two together. Why else would she be asking about him?

Skye blushes hard at my realization. "Please don't tell him! If he finds out I'm doomed for the friend zone!"

"It's ok...I won't tell him. How old are you anyway?" I ask.

"Thirteen." Ok so she's only a year older than me. And Pony's 14. I can see her and Pony dating. They are old enough anyway.

"Oh. I'm 12." Is all I say. What else can I say? You're one year closer to death than me? That's kinda rude if you ask me.

"Oh...I thought you were 13..." Skye says quietly.

"No...I'm usually mistaken for a 10 year old because of my height." I inform her.

"How tall are you?" she asks me.

"4'8. How tall are you?" I answer.

"5'4." Skye tells me. So I was right. She is 5'4. About the same height as Ponyboy.

"Where'd Cherry go?" I ask hastily.

"Probably went out with Bob or something. I don't know." Skye says honestly.

"Ok...so are we gonna head back to my place or what?" I ask.

"If you can walk." Skye answers. She hands me my crutches and starts taking off the icepacks. Once they're all off I get up and I can feel each one of my sore muscles cry in pain. I hold back the tears and screams though. I know better than that.

The two of us slowly make our way to the front door and head down the sidewalk. The sun's starting to set. How long have I been missing?

"What time is it?" I break our silence.

"I'd say about a quater till 6." Skye replies. After that we walk in silence. Sometimes I'll break it giving her directions on where to go, or she'll try to make small talk. To tell ya the truth, I'm not so chatty when I'm sore. We are about two blocks away from my house when we first begin to hear yelling.

""YOU STUPID SON OF A B*TCH! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE! GET OUT!" a womans voice screams. Her yells are followed shortly behind by an unpromising whipping sound. "GET OUT!"

"You hear that too right?" Skye asks me. We walk pass the house and inside I see a young boy with tan skin, big black eyes, and greasy hair being whipped by who I'm assuming is his mother. then I realize who it is. It's Johnny.

I stop dead in my tracks as I watch his horrible witch of a mother whip his once more. Tears start forming in my eyes. I don't bother whiping them away when the start to roll down my face. She lifts up the belt again, and whips him hard across the back. Johnny's eyes flash in pain and I so dearly wanna go inside and beat that woman senselessly for hurting poor Johnny. But I don't. Johnny gets another good whip across the back and the pain must be too much for him, because he slumps down to the floor, out ofhis mother's grasp.

"C'mon Marina. We don't belong here. We're not part of this." Skye literally starts dragging me away from the house.

"Who was that? And why are you crying?" Skye asks me.

"That was Johnny...Johnny Cade...he's one of my friends...he gets it real hard at home...his parents don't care about him and abuse him to no end...I feel so bad for him...I mean, my older brother Darry yells at me and Pony but at leats he doesn't abuse us or get drunk 24/7...I feel bad for the poor kid..." I explain.

"I know...it hurts to see the one you love be in pain like that...that's why I always cry into my pillow every night Pony gets bullied or tripped or something like that in school..." Skye tells me. _I know...it hurts to see the one you love in pain like that..._Skye's words play in my mind over and over again. I mean sure I love Johnny but what do I mean by **love**? What does **love** mean? Johnny and I are just friends. Good friends. And nothing can change that. Even if Johnny liked me more than friends, would I feel the same way? I'm 12 and he's 16. Would it even work out? _It hurts to see __**the one you love **__in pain like_ _that..._her words continue to play through my head as we head home.

We finally make it backt o my house and Skye opens the door for me. We both walk in to an empty house. No one's on the couch, in the kitchen, or anywhere that I can see. Where is everybody?

"Hello? Soda? Darry? Ponyboy?" I call out. I slowly walk towards the back of the house and Skye follows.

"Where could the be?" I ask.

"I don't know. They're _your _brother. Not _mine._" Skye informs me. I simply sigh. Where are they?

"Marina?" a voice asks from behind us. Skye and I whip around in chorus. Before us is Soda.

"Soda!" I scream. I race towards him as fast as my crutches will let me and he wraps me in a bear hug. He strokes my hair and refuses to let me go. Even though I saw him less han 24 hours ago, it felt like a lifetime. I'm just so glad to finally be back in his arms.

* * *

**So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Comments? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Critisism? Just review! I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. And I'm sorry if it's a little shorter than usual, I wanted to end the chapter at the reunition. **

**I hope y'all enjoyed it, remember to review, and see y'all in my next update!**

**-Katie Lynn**

_**Stay gold everyone!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Crushes and Denial

**Hey hey hey guys! I'm proud to say that I DID update Rue's Hunger Games and now I'm updating this! And if I'm lucky (which I may not be) I'll update Crushed! (If not today then tomorrow!) So this chapter I'm really excited about! There's the coming home, Johhnny-Marina fluff, I'm gonna stop there. I'm not gonna spoil it for y'all.**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Marina POV**

I release Soda and he stares deeply into my eyes. "Oh Marina...where were you?" Soda asks.

"During that mini rumble at the hospital I was kidnapped by Bob and Randy, the Socs we fought, and they took me to Cherry's house. Cherry is Bob's girlfriend by the way. And there Cherry's cousin Skye fixed me up. She's a really good doctor by the way! And when she was done she promised to take me home. And here we are now." I inform him.

"Oh god Marina. Why didn't you call or anything?" Soda questions.

"I don't know." I never thought of calling. "So where's the gang?"

"They went on a scavenger hunt for you. When Ponyboy and Johnny couldn't find you we all went nuts and started looking high and low for you." Soda says weakly. Tears begin forming in his eyes. I ignore it.

"Soda have you met Skye yet?" I ask pointing to Skye. Soda slowly shakes his head. "Skye meet Soda. Soda meet Skye."

"Hi Soda. Nice to meet you." Skye says sweetly.

"Right back at ya." Soda greets.

The front door opens and Two-Bit steps in. "Soda, man, I'm sorry but we couldn't find-Marina!" Two-Bit rushes over to me and wraps me in a bear hug. "Good grief Marina you scare the heck out of us!"

"I missed you too. Where's everyone else?" I ask. Two-Bit releases me.

"We each took different sectors of the neighborhood. I couldn't find you in my area so I came back. The rest are still out there looking. Thanks to you I'm now back to sucking my thumb I was that scared!" Two-Bit explains.

"Anytime Two-Bit." I say sarcastically.

"Who's this you got here?" he makes his way to Skye and wraps his arm around her. "What's your name princess?"

"It's Skye. Now take your stupid arm off of me!" SKye orders. Two-Bit obeys.

"Wait...Skye...Skye Marie Sommors?" Two-Bit asks.

"Yeah. I'm Holly's friend." Skye explains.

"Oh yeah! Your her best friend! Man you're like her idol! She always is striving to impress you!" Two-Bit says.

"Really?" Skye asks. Two-Bit hurridly nods his head and flops down on the couch. He grabs the remote and turns on the TV. Of course, he turns on Mickey.

Skye and I take a seat next to Two-Bit and watch Mickey Mouse with him. It's an interesting show but it's not all that funny. Of course it amuzes Two-Bit. He has such a..._simple_ mind...We watch the Mickey Mouse marathon for about 20 minutes until Skye and I become bored. I offer to take her upstairs and she reluctantly agrees. We race upstairs to me, Soda, and Ponyboy's bedroom. I lock the door behind us and begin showing her around. There's not much to show.

"What's this?" Skye asks.

"What's what?" I look to see her holding a piece of paper in her hands.

"This. It's a poem about love...did you write this?" she asks.

"Yeah I did...it just...came to me ya know? It's like...I had to write it or something..." I try to explain.

"Who's the lover?" SKye asks.

"Who the what?" I ask.

"Who's the lover? Your poem talks about love. Since it's about love, who's the lover?" Skye clearifies.

"Gee...I don't know..." I blush slightly. This is an awkward topic.

"I think it's that Johnny kid we saw getting whipped today. You looked pretty darn mad and sad at what was happening." Skye suggests. Me? Like Johnny Cade? Is that possible? We're just friends. Good friends. Nothing more. I mean sure he's sweet, kind, sensitive, and not to mention I had a nightmare about him last night...am I in love with Johnny? He's 16 and I'm 12. That can't work out. Can it? I think some about it. My dad was 24 when he first dated my mom. My mom was 19 then. That's a 5 year difference. Johnny and me are 4 years apart. But wait, my birthday's next month. So just about 3-4 year difference. Would it work out? Do I have feelings for Johnny?

"I don't know...I haven't really thought about love..." I blush harder.

"Well I think you like him!" Skye pushes. Oh god if she's right...

"Maybe..." I whisper. "Only time will tell I guess."

We hear the front door open then slam shut. "Let's go downstairs." I suggest.

Skye and I head downstairs and in the living room is Darry, Two-Bit, Steve, Ponyboy, Dally, and Soda. tehy all must have stopped the search. My mind wonders to Johnny. Is he alright?

"Hey guys." I greet. They all turn their heads to me and Skye. Once they lay eyes on me, Steve, Ponyboy, Dally, and Darry all race towards me and hug me tightly.

"Hey kiddo where ya been?" Dally asks.

"Marina! You scared the living daylights out of us!" Ponyboy gasps between tears.

"Where were you short stuff?" Steve asks.

"God Marina if you ever leave like that again, I'll skin ya!" Darry threatens.

"Can I have some room to breathe?" I beg. They all immediatly release me and I begin my story. I begin with the mini rumble, then I go to the kidnapping, then to Cherry's house, meeting Skye, being fixed up, and now the present.

"Who's Skye?" Steve interrupts.

"Skye this is Steve, Ponyboy, Dally, and Darry. Darry, Dally, Steve, and Ponyboy, this is Skye Marie Sommors. She's a good friend of Holly's and happens to be Cherry Valances cousin!" I introduce. SKye shakes all their hands and slightly blushes when she shakes Pony's hand. Now that's love.

"Nice to meet you." Pony says polietly. This makes her blush harder.

"Where's Johnnycakes?" Dally asks. Slight tears begin forming in my eyes at the memory.

"He was getting whipped by his mother. He got knocked out cold by her." I say weakly. I blink back the tears threatning to spill. Just as I say this, our door slowly opens to reveal Johnny. He's all bruised and cut. I crutch towards him.

"Oh my god Johnny! Take a seat!" I urge him. He sits down on the sofa and run to get the first aid kit. When I return I notice everyone's in the kitchen gorging on chocolate cake for the moment.

"Johnny...what happened?" I ask.

"My folks were fightning again. Man my mother can whip harder than my father!" Johnny says in shock.

"It's ok...you're safe here. Did she just whip you?" I ask.

"Yeah. My backs pretty bruised up." Johnny says.

"You just lie down ok? You'll need your sleep. Would you like some cake?" I offer.

"No thanks." Johnny declines. I crutch my way to the kitchen and grab a slice of cake for myself. I sit next to Skye and slowly eat my cake. I'm not that hungry.

"Hey guys I gotta go see y'all tomorrow!" Steve annunces. We say our goodbyes and he heads out. Not too long after Dally and Two-Bit leave. That just leaves me, Skye, Soda, Pony, Darry, and Johnny.

"Who's staying the night? Johnny? Skye?" Soda asks.

"I'll stay. My folks don't care anyway." Johnny says weakly. _But I care. I care a lot about you Johnny..._I think to myself. Wait! Why am I thinking that?

"I'll have to call up Cherry and see. May I use your phone?" Skye asks.

"Sure can. It's one the table." Darry points out. Skye gets up and calls her home. After about 5 minutes she returns with the news.

"She said I can. Just as long as I come back in the morning." Skye says smiling.

"Ok we'll have you back home no later than 11am tomorrow." Darry confirms.

"So who gets the couch?" Soda asks.

"Johnny can have it. He's pretty beat up. I can sleep on the floor. I don't mind." Skye said. Soda nods his head and he and Darry get up to go get blankets for them. Ponyboy and Skye begin talking and I zone them out. My mind has more important things to think about. _Am I falling for Johnny Cade? Do I seriously like him? Is this possible? Does he feel the same? Or does he think we're just friends? Would it work out? Oh God if I'm falling for Johnny Cade, then what happens? If he does like me would he ask me out? Or would we forever in the friend zone? Would I tell anyone? God this is so confusing!_

"Earth to Marina!" a voice orders. I whip around to see Soda staring at me. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I've just had a lot on my mind lately." I say.

"Like what?" Soda asks. Do I dare tell him? I look around me and I see Johnny and Skye are already asleep. I must have been thinking for quite some time. I guess Darry and Ponyboy are upstairs.

"I...I think I may be in love with Johnny..." I whisper to Soda.

"What'd make you think that?" Soda whispers back.

"Well...I had that nightmare about him, I've started thinking about him more, I wrote a poem about love that makes Skye think I wrote about my love for Johnny...It kinda makes sense." I whisper. Soda lets the pieces fall into place. Once they're in place his expression changes from deep in thought to joy. He wraps his arm around me and squeezes me tightly.

"What's going on?" I ask Soda.

"My kid sister has her first crush!" Soda squels with joy.

"Keep your voice down would you? I don't even know if it's real or not!" I say in defense. "Besides it wouldn't work out. He's 16 and I'm 12."

"Denial. That's the first thing I did when I started feelign feelings towards Sandy. I kept questioning. Steve did the same with Evie. Same for Dally and Sylvia. We all denied it at first. Then accepted the truth of the thing." God why does Soda have to be so wise?

"I'm going to bed." I retort. I get up and crutch-stomp my way upstairs to my room.

"Don't deny the truth!" Soda shouts loud enough so that no one would wake up. I ignore it and slam the door shut. I head to my closet and grab a gray t-shirt and black shorts to wera to bed. I go to the bathroom and quickly change. When I wlak out, Ponyboy and Soda are on their bed sleeping. they move so dang fast it ain't even funny. I toss my clothes in the hamper and crawl into bed. I close my eyes and fall into another nightmare. This may be my worst one yet.

* * *

**So how'd you like it? Love it? Hate it? Comments? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Just review!**

**To be honest with y'all, I didn't plan on Marina possibly falling in love with Johnny. I never saw it coming.**

**Here's a quetsion I need an answer for:**

_Should I have Marina fall in love with Johnny? Or should they just be friends?_

**Say your answer in a review and the answer will hopefully be revealed within the next few chapters!**

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Katie Lynn**

**(P.S. I do not own ****_The Outsiders_****! Just Marina. I have gotten permission from Jenna (Guest) to use her character Skye Marie Sommors in my book.)**


	9. Chapter 9: Rumble at School

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner. I was busy with homework and a dance competition this weekend but hey! There's no school today, I still have homework, but I'm updating for you guys!**

**I haven't really planned out this chapter yet but here's some reminders:**

**1) Johnny and Skye are downstairs sleeping over.**

**2) Marina is about to have one of her worst nightmares ever!**

**3) Marina has no clue if she likes Johnny.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Marina POV**

_All around me in forested area. Trees of several different sizes surround me. I can hear a faint sawing sound in the distance. I wonder what that is..._

_"Hello Marina." an evil voice greets. I whip around to see Skye smiling at me evilly with a chainsaw in her hands. Her eyes have a determined look to them and she slowly starts up the chainsaw. _

_"Ready for some fun?" Skye asks. I stare at her with fake confidence._

_"I'm not scared of you." I warn._

_"That's cute. You think you can beat me. Not likely sweetheart." Skye replies. I try to swallow the lump forming in my throat._

_Skye lifts up the chainsaw high and comes charging at me full speed. I scramble away as fast as possible with Skye on my heels. I feel a searing pain on my back and a voice in my head tells me I've been cut._

_"HELP!" I call out. I collapse to the ground in pain. Skye has struck me again on the back._

_"Goodbye Marina." Skye says. I feel a sharp pain enter my back. The chainsaw is cutting my back, and it's cutting deep. I can feel it breaking apart my back. I close my eyes and slowly relax..._

"No!" I sit up with a jolt. I'm panting hard and I keep looking at the sheets which, luckily, are blood-free.

"Marina?" I turn around and see Soda and Pony next to my bed staring at me.

"What happened? Was is another nightmare?" Soda asks calmly.

"Yeah." I manage. I'm still scared out of my mind.

"Guys what happened?" I look into the doorway to see Skye. I throw my hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong! Please don't cut me with you chainsaw!" I scream quickly.

"What? Chainsaw? Marina I'd never hurt you. We're friends. Friends don't hurt other friends." Skye explains.

"But. In my dream..." I whisper.

"You mean nightmare. Marina you heard Skye. She'd never hurt you on purpose. Whatever she did with a chainsaw to hurt you was just pretend. Your mind is playing tricks on you. It's not real honey." Soda begins rubbing my arm comfortingly. I want to believe him, it's just...it all seemed so real...

"Is everything alright here?" Darry has now entered the room. Great. All that we need is Johnny.

"What happened?" Speaking of the devil...

"Marina just had a nightmare. Just go back to sleep everyone." Soda explains.

"Hate to break it to ya little buddy, but you and I gotta go to work. And Marina and Pony have to go to school. Are you going today Johnny?" Darry asks.

"I guess. I ain't got anything else to do today." Johnny shrugs. I feel somewhat happy that Johnny is coming to school today. Wait! Why am I feeling this? If Soda and Skye are right...is this real?

"C'mon Marina. Let's get dressed." Pony drags me out of bed and to my closet.

"Can I at least get my crutches?" I ask Ponyboy. "In case you've forgotten, my foot is still broken. Things like this just don't heal overnight."

"Oh sorry. Here I'll get them for you." Pony walk back to my bed as I lean against my closet for support. Whe he returns he has my crutches at hand and I gladly take them. I open my closet and look around for a nice outfit to wear. I decide to wear abright yellow t-shirt with some jeans and my black converse. I put my hair up in a high ponytail and wear a few extra ponytail holders just in case.

Satisfied, I crutch downstairs to the kitchen and take a seat at the table. Today's breakfast: blue pancakes with bright pink eggs. Yummy?

"Uh Soda." I say.

"What?" he replies.

"Why is my food a colorful rainbow?" I ask. My food looks absolutely disgusting.

"Looks fancy." Soda says. O_h yes. Fancy enough to go in the trash. _I think quietly. I eat some anyway to boost Soda's cooking confidence. I manage a weak smile after a couple bites.

"C'mon little buddy. Let's get going." Darry begins walking outside followedby Soda who suprisingly remembered his shoes today. I look outside and see Two-Bit waiting there imaptiently. Steve must be working today.

"I think we better get going. Two-Bit looks impatient." I announce. I grab all of our dirty plates and throw them in the sink. I'll clean them later.

Ponyboy, Johnny, Skye, and I all pile into Two-Bit's car. Ponyboy decides to sit upfront while Johnny, Skye, and I pile in the backseat. I sit in the middle between Johnny and Skye. The entire ride to school Skye stares dreamily at Ponyboy. Young love...

When we finally arrive at school, we all get out and head our seperate ways. Johnny goes with Ponyboy and Skye heads off with me.

"What class do you have first?" Skye asks me.

"Math." I say.

"Cool me too! Is Ponyboy in that with us?" Skye asks.

"Yeah I think so." I reply.

"Is Johnny in that class?" Skye asks.

"Well ya I think so. Why do you want to know if Johnny's in our class?" I ask curiously.

"Because it's dead obvious that you like him!" Skye says matter-of-factly.

"You're crazy ok. Johnny and I are just friends. Good friends. And nothing more." I explain.

"That's what they all say." Skye says with a sigh. I don't even have time to question her again before she runs off to meet up with a girl about 5'1 in height, has bright hazel eyes, straight light brown hair that goes to her shoulder blades, side bangs, and slightly tanned skin. She looks like a natural beauty from here.

I stare at the two of them chatting away in front of me while I remain quiet. The girl seems like a really talkative and excited person. I wonder what her name is...

"Oh I almost forgot! Marina this is my friend Daphne or Daf as I like to call her. Daf this is my other friend Marina. She's Ponyboy's younger sisterand she likes Johnny!" Skye inroduces.

"We're only friends." I mumble.

"Hi Marina! I'm Daphne Ann Fawn! You can call me Daf though. I like Daf more. That's what my mom called me!" Daf says excitedly. Oh yeah. Definently a people person.

"Hi." I say shyly. I'm not too talkative around new people.

"Don't be shy. Daf's a good kid. You'll get along fine." Skye says like it's no biggy.

"So you really like Johnny Cade? The 16 year old with big and innocent black eyes and greasy black hair?" Daf asks in disbelief.

"I don't know...Maybe...but we're just friends. He 16 I'm 12. It wouldn't work out." I say dully.

"It could very well happen though. I had a friend named Juliet who dated this boy Trevor who was 18 and she was only **15**! Miracles can happen Marina. You never know." Daf exlaims.

"Plus you and Johnny look so cute together!" Skye squeals.

"I don't know..." I say quietly.

"Don't deny the truth Marina. You _so _like him!" Skye exclaims.

"I'm going to math." I say and begin crutching off. I quickly walk towards my locker and grab my math book and binder. I begin walking crutching my wayto math when a group of Socs surround me. It takes me a moment to realize that it's Randy and Bob. This can't be good.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bob asks me.

"Math." I reply quietly.

"Haha. You're cute. You're not going to math today." Bob informs me.

"Am I going to English early?" I say weakly.

"Nope. You're going to the Nurse's Office. You're gonna need her. Toby. Book me." Bob extends his hand to his friend. His friend, Toby I believe, gives Bob our 600 paged Social Studies book. No kidding that book weighs at least 10 pounds! I can only imagine what he's gonna use it for...

What happens next comes quickly. Bob lifts up the book and slams it on the top of my head. The force is powerful and I collapse to the floor. My hands drop my math book and binder and fly to my head. The pain is unbearable. When I retract my hands from my head, I notice some blood has stained my hands. Randy then kicks me in the rib cage and continues kicking while the others just laugh at me. I can feel bruises forming on my rib cage. Boy does it hurt!

"Help! Somebody! Help!" I yell.

"Marina!" a girly voice calls out. Skye...

"Help." I whimper. I can feel bruises forming on my back as one Soc begins kicking me for the heck of it. I whimper in pain. Tears begin whelling up in my eyes and I don't bother to hold them back. I release them.

"Not so powerful are you greaser?" Bob snickers.

"Bob get away from her! Marina? Is that you?" I whimper in reply to the voice's questions. The tears come more forcefully and I can feel my back swelling up some along with the area around my rib cage.

"Get away Skye! You're a worthless piece of sh*t! Go away!" Bob yells. An unpromising sounds of skin on skin occurs and I open my eyes enough to see Skye collapsing to the ground in pain.

"Skye!" I hear a familiar voice cry out. I believe that's Daf. I hear Skye say something about getting someone but I don't know who she called for.

Then a heavy weights crushes my body and I look up to see Bob sitting on my chest with a switchblade at hand. He stares down at me with a murderous look in his eyes. Oh God please don't let this be my end!

Bob is just about to slit my throat when I hear footsteps approaching and the shouts of boys. Bob, Randy, and friends get off of me and leave me there crying and in pain.

"Marina? Are you ok?" a concerned voice asks. I open my eyes to Johnny and Ponyboy staring at me. I'm unbelievably happy to see them.

**5 minutes before. Daphne POV**

I wander aroud hoping to find Skye or Marina somewhere. I really hate being lonely. I'm walking by a set of lockers and a group of boys surrounding something and laughing at it. The thing whimpers in pain. I'm just about tomove on when I hear,"get away Skye! You're a worthless piece of sh*t! Go away!"

Sure enough there's my BFF Skye yelling her head off at Bob Shelton, her cousin Cherry's boyfriend. What happens next comes as a suprise to me and Skye both, Bob smacks Skye hard against the cheek. Skye collapses to the ground in pain with a bright pink spot on her cheek.

"Skye!" I call out. I race to her and skid to her side.

"Get Johnny and Ponyboy." she whispers. _It'll be easy! You just need to find two boys. How hard can that be? _I think to myself. It may be hard because I never actually spoke to either of them, but I can't displease Skye! I can't! I get up and race around the school hoping to find Ponyboy and Johnny somewhere. I find them both walking somewhere.

"Pony! Johnny! Wait!" I race to them and begin gasping out my story,"Rumble...Socs...Skye...hit...help!"

"Where's the rumble? Who's it against?" Ponyboy asks curiously.

"I don't know. One of Skye's friends I guess." I shrug.

"Wait...how many friends does Skye have?" Pony asks in deep thought.

"Well there's me and...oh no! Marina! The Socs are beating up Marina! We need to save her!" I say in a panic. Something flashes in Johnny's eyes and he begins racing to the rumble followed by Pony. I'm left there standing thinking about Johnny's actions. Was it pain? Anger? No time to think! I begin racing back towards the rumble.

**Present time. Marina POV**

"Marina are you ok?" Pony asks me.

"Where are you hurt?" Johnny questions. I'm pelted with more questions along those lines before I finally speak up.

"I don't know...they just...came...and beat me up...it hurts!" I say weakly.

"It's ok. You're gonna be ok." Skye's comforting voice tells me. I hope she's right.

"What should we do? Take her home?" Johnny suggests.

"I don't know...How do you feel Marina?" Pony asks.

"I got whacked in the head with a book and kicked on my back and rib cage. I just want the pain to end." I admit.

"Then let's take you home. Wouldn't want to risk you getting more hurt." Skye says.

"Are we all going home then?" Ponyboy asks.

"Guess so." Skye says.

"Marina can you get up?" Daf asks. I shake my head 'no' in reply.

"Who volunteers to carry her?" Ponyboy asks.

"I'll do it." Johnny says quietly. I feel my body being lifted off of the ground by Johnny's arms. Daf picks up my crutches and Skye gets my books.

The whole time we're walking home I have this fuzzy feeling in my stomach. Why's that there? Could it be...no no no. I'm just overreacting. I do notlove Johnny as anything more than a friend. Maybe a brother even. But definently **not **_love _or _like-like_ or whatever you like to call it.

**Johnny POV**

The whole way home I can't help but smile. I honestly don't know why, but I don't bother trying to hide it. I mean c'mon, if you were happy 'out something, would ya hide it? I think not.

I look down at tiny little Marina. She looks so innocent and peaceful in my arms. She doesn't deserve all this abuse them Socs have been giving her.

Skye and Ponyboy were talking the whole way home. I have a feelin' that Skye may like Ponyboy. I bet Pony feels the same way. Skye is a natural beauty and looks like a smart girl. She's practically everything Pony wants in a girl. I wouldn't be suprised if Pony liked Skye back.

But then there's me. I don't know if I like anyone. The only girls I know are Marina, Skye, and now Daphne. My mind wanders to Marina. Marina...as of the sea...a pretty name for a pretty girl. I honestly don't know my feelings for Marina other than that I love her like a sister I never had. But what do I mean by love? And how does she feel about me? What does she see me as? I hope I find out soon.

* * *

**So that's it for chapter 9. I made it longer as an apology for my lateness. I didn't mean to hold it off this long. It just happened.**

**So I still don't have a winning side for Johnny and Marina's feelings for each other so I will solve all that business later on. **

**Of course I'd love reviews! That'd be great!**

**Comments will be loved, criticism will be accepted, favorites will be cherished, and follows will be amazing.**

**I ****_PROMISE_**** y'all that I'll update this Friday or Saturday because I believe I'm not busy.**

_Also I'd like to say that I do NOT own the Outsiders. That belongs to S.E. Hinton! I only own Marina. I got permission from Jenna(Guest) to use her character Skye Marie Sommers and kat(Guest) to use her character Daphne Ann Fawn in my book._

**Be sure to check out my other books and I'll see y'all in my next update!**

_Stay gold..._

**-Katie Lynn**


	10. Chapter 10: Healing Wounds

**Double digits baby! Chapter 10! Yahoo! I feel so happy that I'm actually going somewhere with this book and there's actually people supporting and reviewing it! It feel great!**

**So I was planning on making this one average length since I didn't delay it that much.**

**I have some thank you's to say:**

_Brooklyn25_** I will make sure there's some "Marina and brother" time.  
**_Kyogirl0909_** I will try to make things more slow and not so sudden.  
**_kat_** if Marina and Johnny do end up falling in love with each other, I will take up your suggestion of Johnny's shyness.  
**_Jenna_** thanks for always reviewing on my chapters and answering my questions! If I need any more info on Skye I'll ask. The same goes for **_kat_** with Daf.**

**Thank you guys and my many other reviewers like **_staygold101 _**(awesome username by the way),** _Guest_**,** _puppylover27_**,** _Slytherinbaby101_**, **_HyperHoshi_**, and **_Kittyswirl613CatoandClove4ev a_**! You guys make this book worth writing.**

**On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders, that belongs to S.E. Hinton. Skye belongs to **_Jenna_** and Daf belongs to **_kat_**. I have gotten permission to use them both. The only person I truly own is Marina.**

* * *

**Marina POV**

We finally arrive back home and I feel absolutely sore. My head aches from being whacked with a book, I can feel the bruises cry out in pain with every beat of my heart, and my rib cage feels pretty bad from being kicked. I hope they didn't break one of my ribs.

As we enter the house, Johnny hands me off to Pony who takes me to ourroom and gently places me on my bed.

"I'll get you some ice." Ponyboy stands up and heads to the kitchen for some ice. What a nice brother.

Daf and Skye enter the room. Only Skye looks sad. Daf just looks concerned and not the slightest bit sad. I look at Skye. Her naturally pretty face looks stained with a trail of tears and her long eyelashes look wet. Her golden eyes are filled with sorrow and concern. I should be the one feeling sorry. She got slapped by Bob trying to save me. Now she has an unmistakable bruise on her left cheek.

"Are you ok?" Daf asks blankly.

"It just hurts." I moan. My head begins throbbing in pain again and I grunt. This hurts like crazy!

Skye takes a seat next to my bed and holds my hand. She rubs it comfortingly. "Don't worry Marina. Pony will come back with some ice real soon."

Daf pulls up a seat and sets next to Skye who sits on another chair. Daf looks at me dead in the eye and we stay like that until Pony comes back with some bags of ice. He hands all but one to me. The last one goes to Skye. I look back and forth between Skye and Ponyboy. They would make a pretty cute couple.

"Here you go." Ponyboy says as he hands Skye the ice bag.

"Why did I get one?" Skye asks.

"You got a pretty tuff bruise there. The ice help the swelling go down. Wouldn't want to hurt that pretty face of yours." Pony refuses to look at Skye dead in the eye. Skye doesn't bother looking up either. She begins blushing though as she lifts the ice to her cheek.

"Are you guys gonna head back to school?" my hoarse voice asks.

"I wanna stay here." Skye whispers.

"I'm not gonna let my kid sister say home alone." Wow. Pony sounds so much like Darry it's not even funny.

"You're gonna need soem company, right?" Daf questions.

"So I take it that you all are staying?" I ask.

"Guess so." Skye shrugs.

"Where's Johnny?" I ask.

"Went home." Pony says like it's no big deal. Which it's not...I guess...Wait what am I thinking? "Do you want me to call Darry and Soda?"

"No...they need to work...we need the money..." I stammer.

"Ok. But if you change your mind just say so ok?" Pony states. I nod my head in agreement. Downstairs we hear the front door ope then slam close. Someone must be here.

"Hello?" a voice cries out.

"Up here!" Pony shouts. We hear footsteps coming closer then stop in our doorway. I look up to see Dally in my bedroom doorway. Skye makes a little whining noise in the back of her throat as she scoots her chair back. That's weird...

"How's the kid?" Dally asks dully.

"I'm fine." I say tiredly. Dally nods his heads. His eyes land on Skye.

"How'd you know?" Daf asks curiously.

"Little birdy told me." Dally says.

"Seriously." Daf orders.

"Johnny did. Man you should've seen that boy. He looked awful. Almost cried telling me the story." that says a lot. It takes a lot to make Johnny cry. He's always having awful at home. He's used to the pain. But why now of all times does he almost cry? Could it be? No! It's not. I'm overreacting again. He doesn't like me as anything more than a friend.

"Well well well. Look here. Skye Marie Sommors. Haven't seen you in awhile." Dally's voice breaks through my thoughts. He makes his way over Skye. Skye's hand flies to her left shoulder and she looks on the verge of tears. Dally must have hurt her before.

"Hi Dally..." she whispers so quietly I could barely hear her. Dally is about a foot away from her and that's when her tears spill. Skye gets up and bolts into the bathroom down the hall.

"What's up with her?" Dally questions.

"I'll go get her." Daf heads off to the bathroom totry to get Skye out.

"Dal I think it may be best if you go." Ponyboy suggests. Dally punches the wall and marches off.

"What was that all about?" Ponyboy asks. I shrug my shoulders and grab one of the many ice bags and place it on my head. The cooling sensation helps my head, but my back still aches in pian. I reach out to another ice bag and place it gingerly on my rib cage to ease some pain. It helps some.

"Feel ok Marina?" Pony asks.

"I guess." I say miserably.

"Ya sure you don't want me to call Soda or Darry?" Pony pushes.

"Fine." I moan in defeat. Pony gets up but before he leaves he turns around to tell me,"That friend of yours...she dig ok."

I instantly know he's talking about Skye. Skye and Pony share some classes at school because she was bumped up a grade because of her smarts. I remember looking in Pony's yearbooks and seeing her face. Pony told me that she was smart and got bumped up like him.

A teary eyed Skye and a once again emotionless Daf walk back into my room.

"You ok?" I ask.

"Did Dally leave?" Skye asks.

"Yeah he did..." I reply.

"Where's Pony?" she adds.

"Calling Darry and Soda. I wish he wasn't though. We need the money and can't afford any days off. It's a miracle that we even have enough money for 2 tuitions at school. School costs a lot of money and we don't have that much le-" Skye places a finger on my lips to silence me. It takes me a moment to realize that I was practically shouting.

"It's ok Marina. It was those stupid Socs faults for hurting you, not yours." Daf says smoothly. I guess she's right.

"But what did I ever do wrong? All I did was walk to math and all of a sudden they began surrounding me! I can't take it anymore!" I shout. Tears begin trailing down my cheeks and I begin punching the bed. "I just want it to end! I'll kill myself or something!"

"Marina! Don't think like that! You can't kill yourself!" Skye begins crying more. "We need you! **I **need you! So does Pony, Darry, Soda, Johnny, and your other friends! You and Daf are the only ones left that I care about. I sometimes feel like Cherry doesn't even like me. So don't kill yourself! Please!"

"Marina...don't go thinking like that. Like Skye said there's people in the world who truly do need you and can't bare life without you. Please don'tkill yourself." Daf begs.

**Skye POV**

What's Marina thinking? Killing herself! Not over my dead body! I couldn't possibly enjoy life without her or Daf. And I meant it when I said that Cherry doesn't like me. I mean she's sweet and all, but she just doesn't make up that empty hole in my heart where my mom and dad should be. Cherry's always hanging out with Marcia and Bob. Never me. She'll promise things to me, but never does them. That's why I'm always at Holly or Marina's or Daf's. They actually care about me!

**Daphne POV**

Marina better not kill herself! The last thing Skye needs is another dead person. She already lost her parents at 11 weeks old, she doesn't need to lose her newest friend. I can't either. I feel like crying with Marina and Skye now, but I can't. I have to be strong for both of them. I just hope Marina will change her mind on commiting suicide.

"I won't. But things have to change! I don't want to come home everyday with a new scar or bruise or broken bone!" Marina complains. Good. That's a relief. She's not gonna kill herself. Phew.

"Marina, I fully agree with you. Things have to change. I can't stand to see the ones I care for hurt. The same thing goes for Skye." I try to comfort her.

"Darry and Soda are on their way." I turn around to see Pony leaning in the doorway of the bedroom. He's a little late to the party.

"Ok." Marina responds.

"Hey guys." I announce. Everyone stares at me. "I gotta go home. Later."

"Bye!" Skye waves. Marina stays quiet though. Pony just nods his head. I shrug these off and begin running back home. Lucky for me home's only 5 houses down the street. I don't know why I'm heading home to my father who could care less about me, but I am.

I finally arrive and shout,"I'm home!" As usual, there's no response. My pet cat Sugar walks up to me and rubs her back on my legs.

"Hey Sugar." I say in my sweet voice. I stroke her fluffy white fur and instantly all the worries of my day go away. Now I can finally relax.

**(Back at the Curtis's) Marina POV**

We hear a car pull into our driveway followed by the sound of a slamming door. Darry and Soda must have finally decided to join us.

"Pony? Marina?" Soda's voice calls out from downstairs.

"Up here!" Pony once again shouts. We once again hear footsteps climbing up our stairs. Soda walks in the room first followed shortly behind by Darry. the minute they lay eyes on my tattered body, their eyes buldge out and their mouths hang open.

"Marina! What happened?" Soda asks in disbelief.

"Socs." I reply.

"One day we're gonna have an all out rumble against them." this suprisingly comes from Darry.

"I hate disrupt you guys but I have to go." Skye interrupts.

"Would you like us to take you home?" Soda offers. Good ol' Soda. Always first to volunteer.

"No thanks. I'm spending the night at Holly's. Bye Marina! Get well soon!" Skye heads out the bedroom and off to Holly Mathew's house.

"So can you tell us how this happened now?" Darry orders. I start telling them my story of being beaten by the Socs. I begin with me walking over to my locker then to math class when they started surrounding me. Then I tell them that they started hitting me and how Skye got whacked by Bob and Daf, Pony, and Johnny coming to my rescue.

"D*mn Socs." Soda swears.

"Soda! No swearing allowed." Darry warns. Soda mumbles an apology. "I don't think it's the best idea to send you to school tomorrow..."

"Darry I'll be fine!" I reassure him.

"I don't know..." Darry seems unsure of his answer.

"C'mon Darry. Johnny and Pony can always walk her around. They do have some of the same classes. Right Marina?" Soda winks at me. I've already told him I don't like Johnny as anything more than a friend! Why doesn't he believe me? I still nod my head.

"Ok...but if Johnny and Pony don't walk you around, I'll beat the tar out of the 3 of you. Got it?" Darry warns. Me and Pony nod our heads. I know they won't forget. As long I we tell Johnny tomorrow we should be ok.

"You get some sleep ok honey?" Soda asks.

"Ok." I reply. My brothers walk out of the room and I close my eyes. Sleep overcomes me quickly.

* * *

**Well this was longer than expected...anyways...Love it? Hate it? Comments? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Criticism? Just review!**

**I hope y'all liked this and I tried my best to fufill some of you guys's comments. I really did!**

**I still don't really know if Johnny and Marina should be together. I need more votes! **

**Also, if you have any ideas for the book (because I'm planning on soemthing very big happen) please PM me with your thoughts! And, if you're lucky, I'll tell you my mastermind plan...**

**I hope y'all enjoyed and please do review!**

**Stay Gold everyone!**

**-Katie Lynn**


	11. Chapter 11: Taking It Easy

**Hey guys! Super sorry for the super late update! Ya see, last weekend I was in Savannah, Georgia from Friday afternoon to Sunday evening and had absolutely no time to update. And I'm truly sorry guys!**

**So, as an apology, today I'll give you 2 chapters! **

**And also, thank y'all for the awesome reviews! They mean a lot to me and keep them coming! I want to get to at least 20 comments from these 2 new chapters. Just a wish...**

**Thanks again and here's chapter 11!**

* * *

**Marina POV**

When I wake up again, I'm all alone in my room. I can smell dinner cooking in the kitchen. Must be at least 7 o'clock. We always eat at 7. I notice that the bags of ice that were on my head and rib cage have been replaced with fresh ice that hasn't melted yet. My foot is elevated on a pillow from our living room and my crutches are placed neatly against the door. What nice brothers I have...

Suddenly the door begins opening and I have a mini heart attack. Once I see Soda's head pop in, I calm down some and take deep breaths to ease my heart rate.

"Hey Marina. Think you're up for dinner honey?" Soda asks gently.

"It's worth a shot." Soda walks to my side and helps remove some ice bags. Then he grabs my hands and pulls me lunges over to get my crutches and once he gives them to me, I ease them under my arms.

"Ready?" he asks. I nod in reply.

"What's for dinner Soda?" I ask curiously.

"You're just gonna have to wait and see." he says mysteriously. Oh no...Soda must have cooked...another one of his "fancy" meals tonight. I follow him down our hallway and stairs slowly because I am still sore. With every movement of my body, a sharp pain comes from some random part of my body. Maybe I should've stayed in bed...

"Hey Marina!" I look to the right to see who called for me and realize it's Ponyboy. He's on our couch reading another one of his books. Man is he a bookworm. "How ya feeling?"

"Sore...but better. Thanks for everything." I smile.

"No problem." his gaze travels from me back down to his book. See? Bookworm alert!

I continue my painful journey on crutches to our kitchen talble where Darry has set up 4 plates of blue chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans. Blue chicken? _Oh yeah. Soda cooked. _a voice in my snickers.

I take a seat and place my crutches next to me. Soda takes the seat across from me and Darry sits down next to me.

"Ponyboy! Dinner!" Darry calls out.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Pony calls from the living room. In a matter of seconds he takes the seat next to me. We are begin eating our blue chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans which actually isn't all that bad. A little dry, but still good. Too bad I'm not that hungry. I eat someto help boost Soda's self confidence. I'm about halfway through my meal before I become full and stop eating. My brothers keep eating though. They all eat like horses. Especially Darry. I'm not like them in this way. I hardly eat and they eat a LOT. Genetics I guess. My mother didn't eat so much either. Explains why I'm so twig-like.

"You done Marina?" Soda says looking up from his dinner.

"Yeah." I try to get up to put away my food but Soda gets up quicker than I can.

"Let me." he says gentlemen-like. I roll my eyes in response to his offer. This doesn't stop him though, he still grabs my plate and cleans up for me.

"I'm going to bed." I announce. All my brothers bid me goodnight and I crutch upstairs slowly, still sore from my earlier encounter. I shudder at the thought of those Socs. And then something hits me. My earlier words. _I just want it to end! I'll kill myself or something! _I wanted to **kill **myself?! Why in the world would I ever want that? I mean yeah the pain's getting intolerable but me? Commit suicide? What was I thinking? Obviously I wasn't.

I finally make it up to my room after a rigorous 5 minutes of walking up 11 steps. I immediately flop down on my bed, toss my crutches aside, and climb under the sheets. The minute my head hits my pillow, I'm out like a light, my earlier words still haunting me.

**Earlier the next day...**

"C'mon Marina. Get up. We got school today." my brother Ponyboy tells me. Ugh. That's right. School. I promised Darry that I'd go today. Another thing I was thinking about. I slowly sit up to find a pair of jeans, fresh socks, and a clean navy blue shirt on the foot of my bed. I look around to make sure no one's watching and, luckily, no one is. I strip off my clothes and slip on the new shirt. I stand on one foot and hop around as I slip on my new jeans and only fall once. And finally, I slip on my converse. I look in my little mirror and see a girl with tired and scared brown, almost black, eyes and extremely wavy dirty blonde hair that falls in curls at the moment. Her nose is just right for her tiny figure and her smile looks warm and welcoming. Yep, that's me. Poor little beat up me.

I grab my crutches and head out the door to the kitchen where yet another mystery meal is served. Today's breakfast: green eggs and ham. Soda must have cooked. Again.

"Morning Marina." Speaking of the devil...

"Morning Soda." I say with a fake smile. Truth is, I feel absolutely exhausted and sore. I just wanna lie down and sleep. But no, I just _had _to tell Darry that I'd go to school today. Stupid me.

"How you feeling?" Darry says from behind me.

"Fine." I lie.

"You don't look ok. Ya sure you feel ok honey?" Soda pushes.

"I'm fine. Just a little bruised up from yesterday. I'll be fine." I lie again.

"Marina!" I look behind me to see my friend Skye race towards me and wraps her arms around me shoulders in an embrace.

"Skye!" I mock in that same tone she used. Super excited and cheery. Typical Skye.

"What's this?" Her eyes trail to the food before me.

"Soda cooked. Want some?" I explain. Skye immediately shakes her head and says,"As delicious as that looks...uh...no thanks."

"Hurtful..." Soda mumbles. I reassure Skye, who looks regretful of her actions, by saying that it's ok and that I do stuff like that often. She calms down some and hastily changes the subject. "So are you ready for school?"

"Yeah." I say scarfing down the last piece of green eggs. Skye hands me my crutches that I put on the floor and we head off. Instantly I think about Ponyboy and Johnny.

Skye must be keeping up with my thoughts because she says,"Don't worry. I ran into Pony on the way here. Said he was gonna go get Johnny and that he'll meet us at school. Oh and Daf's skipping school today. She caught the flu over night. Said we could visit her after school. Wanna join me?"

"Sure." I say with a smile. I've really started to come to like Daf. She seems like a nice girl. A hopeful friend.

Before I know it, we're at school. I notice Steve and Two-Bit in the front yard of our school. Steve's trying to impress girls by flipping off of cars and doing stunts. Two-Bit follows Steve's acts and does things like walking on his hands, doing no hand cartwheels, and flipping. Johnny and Pony are to my far right sitting under a tree and cloud watching.

I wonder vaguely if that's all to life. If it's all worth it. I mean, almost every morning I wake up, get dressed, go to school, come home, do homework, and go to bed. On weekends I add football, reading, movies, and drawing to that list. But is that it? That's all I ever do? I quietly wish that one day all that would change. That my agenda would change. That I won't have to wake up every morning with a new bruise or scar from Randy, Bob, and friends. That my life could return to the way it was 5 months ago before mom and dad died. That I wouldn't have to worry about being jumped by Socs. That I wouldn't have to worry about love, pain, sadness, or fear. That I can live in a place where I can be me, and all my worries would go away, where there'd be Socs or Greasers. Just people. Plain old ordinary people who always got along and never fought. Where there'd be no wars, no segregation, no homeless people, no suffering, no nothing. Just pure joy and happiness.

Instantly I know that these wishes will never come true. There's no place on earth that has that carefree life that I so desperately wish for. That's life I guess. And it'll never change.

Skye and I begin walking to the tree that Pony and Johnny are sitting under. My thoughts of that perfect world still remains on my mind. It seems so...real. I feel liek there is a place like that in the world. Maybe not on earth, but somewhere far away. Someday, I'll find that place.

"Hey guys." Skye says waving.

"Hey." Pony says still gazing at the clouds. Skye lies down next to him and they start on their own conversation that I'm to lazy to keep up with. Johnny motions for me to sit next to him.

"How ya feeling?" he starts out.

"Fine I guess." I say while laying down my crutches. We sit in comfortable silence until Johnny whispers in my ear,"Ya think Pony likes Skye just a little bit."

I glance at Skye and Pony. They look awful cute together. I notice Skye's vision is focusing on Pony's hand. It's obvious she wants to hold his hand, but Pony's to oblivious to notice.

"Yeah...I think so..." I whisper back to Johnny. We once again sit in silence until the ringing of the school bell announces that we have 15 minutes until class begins. A nervous feeling forms in my stomach as I begin worrying about what will happen today.

* * *

**OK well I'm not gonna too much in this Author's Note except for:**

**1) Review!**

**2) I'll start writing Chapter 2 right now!**

**That's it. Oh I almost forgot!**

**3) Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders. I own Marina. Jenna owns Skye. kat owns Daf. I've gotten permission to use them both.**

**Stay gold y'all!**

**-Katie Lynn**


	12. Chapter 12: Back to School

**Ok well since I said so much in the last chapter I'm not gonna talk that much now. All that you should really know is:**

**1) That I won't be updating anytime tomorrow because I'll be dancing all day and at a friends all night. So don't expect a update from me!**

**2) And please y'all, if you loved this book as much as I do, would you be ever so kind as to review? I'm still shooting for 20!**

**3) I'm not gonna make this chapter as long as the last one I just posted because I'm tired and still have homework to do.**

**4) And finally, if you have ANY ideas for my story, please either PM me or sumbit your ideas in a review.**

**That's all folks!**

* * *

**Marina POV**

Skye, Pony, Johnny, and I all head to our lockers and devise a plan. After every subject, one of them 3 will escort me wherever I go so that Randy, Bob, and friends can't hurt me as much. Skye will watch me first 3 subjects, then Pony, then Johnny and during lunch we'll all be together, so no guards then.

"So does everyone understand the plan?" Pony asks. We all nod our heads. "Good. Now keep a good eye on her Skye. I don't want a Soc hurting my kid sister anymore."

"She'll be fine Pony." Skye states. I stare at the faint black and blue bruise on her cheek. She took that blow trying to protect me. It'll be my fault if she gets another one. All my fault...

"Marina!" Skye's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "C'mon we gotta go! Do you have all your books?"

"Lets see. Math check. English check. Science check. I'm all ready!" I announce.

"Good. Let's get going. Bob's down the hall." Skye nods behind me. Several lockers down the hall is Bob and Cherry kissing against the lockers. I rolls my eyes in disgust.

"I know right." Skye mumbles in my ear. "Let's go."

Skye and I head over to our math class, Advanced Algebra, and look around for a seat. The teacher is giving us new seats today. Yay? I'm anxious to see who I'm sitting next to. Mrs. Falcon starts with the first row.

"Jamie. Marcus. Catherine. Jack. Randy and..." she looks at her sheet as I pray my name won't be called. This is the one class that Randy and I share. Bob and I don't have any of the same classes except for lunch. "Marina."

There goes the bomb. I'm sitting next to Randy for the next 4 months. This will be great? I crutch my way over to my seat next to Randy. The mere thought of sitting next to him scares the heck out of me. Mrs. Falcon finishes off the seating chart and I notice Skye in the 3rd row 5 seats in from the left.

"Ok class. Today we're gonna learn about the Pythagorean Theorum. I need volunteers to come up to do some problems." Mrs. Falcon announes. Skye and Jamie are chosen to go up and compete. That's the thing about Mrs. Falcon. She's so old and smart that she just assumes that when we go up there and do all these math problems that we're just instantly gonna know what to do. Well think again Mrs. Falcon!

Mrs. Falcon is an old lady who happens to be every short (yet taller than me), has the tiniest of eyes, wears the biggest of glasses taht makes her look like a nerd, wears fancy shirts and black pants, has grey hair cut in a semi-Beatles style, and uses sarcasm WAY to often. She'll make a joke and she'll sound dead serious. No joke.

"You're problem is...A=3 inches. B=4 inches. Find C." Mrs. Falcon announces. I get out some paper and immediately start scribbling down numbers and equations on my paper.

"Hey. Sorry about yesterday. Bob was a little drunk and wasn't thinking straight. I didn't mean to hurt you. Can't say the same for Bob. He wants you dead. But don't worry. I'll ingrain it in his head that murder is worse than he thinks. He thinks he can just get away with it because he's so handsome, smart, and likeable." Randy whispers to me. I'm stunned by his words. Did he, a _Soc,_ just ask me, a _Greaser_, for forgiveness? That doesn't seem right. Maybe I've misjudged Randy...

"Nice job Skye. The answer is 5 inches. Jamie what happened? You usually solve faster than that! Did some alien come down to Earth and steal your brain for the day?" there it is. Another one of Mrs. Flacon's sarcasm lines.

The next 40 minutes of class go faster than I thought it would, maybe it's because I was lost in my thoughts, but I pack up and meet Skye in the hallway, Randy's words still on my mind.

* * *

**That's Chapter 12 folks! I know it's so short but hey! Give me a break! I just wrote a really lengthy Chapter 11 before this! I still hope you liked it anyways.**

**Review please! I'd most appreciate your reviews because I'm shooting for 20!**

**Disclaimer: I don't ow the Outsiders. That goes to S.E. Hinton. Skye belongs to Jenna. Daf belongs to kat. I own Marina. There! Now you can't sue me!**

**Thanks again to all my dedicated readers, reviewers, followers, and likers. You guys keep me updating often. And thanks for dealing with my crazy schedule and not giving up on me. It really means a lot to me to knwo that people actually care and like my writing!**

**Stay gold y'all and don't forget to review or else...**

**-Katie Lynn**


	13. Chapter 13: Forgetting Loved Ones

**Hey guys! I'm sad to say that I only got 1 review for my last 2 chapters. I mean seriously? 1? That really makes me sad. So I beg of you, PLEASE review y'all! I need to know how well I'm doing and if I need to fix anything!**

**Well, that's all I wanted to cover. On with the story!**

* * *

**Marina POV**

"God I hated math today. I mean the Pythagorean Theorum? C'mon Mrs. Falcon! That's kindergarten stuff!" Skye complains. I remain silent as we walk down the hallway to English. "Hey man are you ok?"

I keep quiet still, my mind lost in Randy's words. _Hey. Sorry about yesterday. Bob was a little drunk and wasn't thinking straight. I didn't mean to hurt you. Can't say the same for Bob. He wants you dead. But don't worry. I'll ingrain it in his head that murder is worse than he thinks. He thinks he can just get away with it because he's so handsome, smart, and likeable._ I'm still in shock that he wants my forgiveness, but that's not it. Randy said that Bob wants me dead. Dead. The word doesn't feel right on my tongue. It feels...foreign...I don't know. It just doesn't feel right.

"Earth to Marina!" someone yells in my ear. I whip my head to see Skye standing there impatiently.

"Huh?" I say still out of it.

"I said,'Lets get going to English.' Weren't you listening?" my friend asks.

"Sorry. I kinda zoned out. During Math Randy told me that he was sorry and that Bob wants me dead." I explain.

"Seriously? And you're gonna _forgive _him?" Skye asks in disbelief.

"Possibly." I shrug and add,"C'mon lets go to English."

Skye and I strode down the hallways to our English classroom. English hasn't been one of my favorite classes. I mean the teacher's nice and all but...it's boring. I don't care about nouns, pronouns, verbs, adjectives, prepositions, conjunctions, interjections, adverbs, yada yada yada. I mean when will we have to know about that stuff later on in life? We won't! It's a waste of 45 minutes.

We enter the classroom and I take my seat in the 3rd row and Skye sits in the 2nd. I sit right behind her, 5 seats in. Mrs. Clamster enters the room and immediately starts class with the same old boring stuff. I zone out and doodle in my notebook.

**Fast Forward! End of Day :)**

_That. Felt. Endless!_ I just came out of Social Studies with Mrs. McCreagon and she's probably the most boring teacher ever! We all hate her because she's so fat and always makes us do outlines and what not. And sometimes we'll even have quzzes! Yay...not.

It's Johnny's shift to escort me to my locker, but I can't seem to find him. I glance back inside the classroom to see if he went back inside for something, but he's not in there. No one is. I start crutching my way down the hallways and decide to take the Soc way to my locker. It's way quicker and less crowded since most Socs are getting boozed up or making out in a Janitor's closet. I take a right and begin my trek to my locker. My book-bag slow me down because of our 10 pound Social Studies book. I usual walk quicker, even on crutches, but not today. That doesn't seem to play in my favor.

"Hey Blondie!" I keep crutching down the hallways becauuse I recongnize that voice. Bob.

"Blondie!" Bob urges. I crutch faster and bite my lip hard. The metalic taste of my own blood fills my mouth from biting so hard.

A heavy hand grabs my shoulder and forces me to turn around. I'm face to face with Bob and friends. I quickly realize that Randy's not here. I guess that's pretty good. The something dawns on me._ He wants you dead._ I begin trembling at the thought of Bob Shelton being my murderer.

"Hey guys! Check it out! Blondie's scared!" Bob begins laughing at his "joke" and his friends join in. I notice a few of them holding containers that they keep taking sips out of. I don't need to second-guess myself when I realize that it's alcohol. These guys are drunk. Really drunk.

"You know what guys. I've about had it with little Greaser Girl here. I say we...we teach her a lesson." Bob says evilly. Two of Bob's friends swipe away my crutches and fall to the floor in a heap. I land on my tailbone and pain surges through my body. That pain's quickly replaced by another pain on my right hip as a Soc kicks me hard. Then I feel myself being shoved down and a set of hands gripping my shoulders and lifting my up so that me and Bob's face are a matter of inches apart. His breath reeks of alcohol and his eyes look dead serious.

"Listen Blondie! I've about had it with you and your swift ways! I'm gonna do you a favor!" Bob reaches in his back pocket and flashes out a switchblade. His eyes turn from dead serious to murderous. If I wanna get out of here, I'm gonna have to do it soon.

Bob shoves me back down on the floor and begins lightly tracing all my facial features as I wait for the right opportunity to call for help.

"Where to start?" Bob examines my face looking for the right place to cut. "I think...I think we'll start with your eyes. How does that sound _Greaser_?" His switchblade circles my eyes lightly and on its second way around, he adds some pressure causing me to bleed. My own blood fills up my eyes and I become blinded by redness. I take the opportunity to call out.

"Help! Help! Skye! Pony! Johnny! Help!" I feel hands holding my neck tightly against the floor and my airway is blocked off. Bob's switchblade digs deep into my cheek and just as I'm feeling the tip of the blade enter my mouth, I pass out.

**Pony POV (earlier)**

I walk out of my Science class and make my way to my locker. As I'm walking, a few Socs point and laugh at me. I just keep walking though. When I arrive at my locker, I open it up, drop off my books, and head off on a hunt for Marina, Johnny, and Skye. I know that Marina and Johnny have just gotten out of Social Studies, so that's where I start my search.

I take a peek inside the classroom and examine it. No one is in there. Where could they be?

"Hey Pony!" a familiar voice calls out. I turn around to see Skye waving at me. Gosh she sure does look pretty. I shake my head quickly and make my way over to her.

"Hey Skye. Where's Marina?" I ask anxiously.

"She should be with Johnny. Right? Isn't it his shift?" Skye asks.

"Yeah it is. But I can't find them anywhere. I checked the classroom. Nothing." I say in defeat. Skye thinks about this for a moment and shrugs.

"Guess we're gonna have to find them ourselves." Skye offers.

"Guess so. Where shall we start?"

"Where would Johnny most likely be?" Skye and I think some until it pops in my mind.

"The Courtyard. He's always out there doing something." I say. Skye and I walk outside and sure enough, there's Johnny under a tree sleeping quietly. But Marina's no where in sight. A nervous feeling fills my stomach. I slowly shake Johnny's shoulder and say his name quietly.

"Huh? What?" Johnny's eyes open up. "Oh hey Pony. Hey Skye. Where's Marina?"

"That's what we'd like to know. You were suppose to pick her upafter Social Studies." Skye says.

"D*mn. I forgot man. The teacher said she didn't want 'slackers' in her class and forced me out here. Dozed off after awhile. Where do you think Marina could be?" Johnny informs us. I feel bad for Johnny. Having to be kicked out of Social Studies. I know many other people in his class that are slackers.

"Maybe she's at her locker?" Skye says unsure of herself. We take the suggestion and race inside the school to Marina's locker. Her lock's closed and Marina is not there. I peek through her little locker openings and don't see her Social Studies stuff anywhere inside there. She must be coming.

"She hasn't come yet. Her Social Studies stuff isn't here. Should we wait?" I ask.

There's a silent moment before Johnny says worriedly,"I think we should go look more. It's only her locker man. Maybe she's taking a shortcut or somethin'?"

"But what'd be a shortcut from Social Studies to her locker?" Skye questions. Then a hint of realization flickers in her eyes. "Soc territory."

"Oh no! My kid sister wouldn't be dumb enough to go through there!" I say on Marina's defense.

"I don't know Pony. She could've 'cause she's on crutches? Maybe didn't wanna walk a lot? You never know man." Johnny backs up Skye.

I open my mouth to say something but it's quickly replaced by a girl's scream coming from a far off hallway. The screams continue,"Help! Help! Skye! Pony! Johnny! Help!"

Skye. Pony. Johnny. Wait a minute that's us! And that must be..."Marina!" Skye takes off in a run and Johnny and I follow. I quickly gain lead and Johnny is on my heels. We take a right to find Marina under a bunch of Socs. With blood all over her face. My stomach drops at the sight of her.

"Get off her!" Johnny orders. Man does he look mad. The Soc on Marina's chest throws a bottle of alcohol at us and it splashes all over Skye. She angrily wipes off her face and looks like she wants to smash the Socs heads in.

I can't hold it in anymore. My anger to the Socs explodes and I tackle the Soc on Marina and begin beating him up. I land a blow on his cheekbone and he cries out in pain. I notice through the corner of my eye that Skye's punching, or at least trying to punch, 2 other Socs. Lucky for her they don't have switchblades on ahnd but they do have alcohol. She gets drenched in in but keeps fighting until one Soc grabs her arm and flips her over his head and smashes her to the floor. The two Socs high-five each other walk towards Marina's limp body. Skye moans in pain. I desperately want to help her but I'm being crushed by this Soc. Bob I believe his name is.

Bob gets on top of me and lands a good blow square on the chest, winding me. He repeats this several times over until I feel all these bruises forming on my chest. The pain becomes unbearable and I black out.

**Johnny POV**

These five Socs all slip apart and one of us three. The guy with the rings, Bob, takes on Pony, 2 of Bob's friends takes Skye, and I'm stuck with 2 other friends. I try punching them hard, but it comes out pretty sad. I'm not the strongest of the gang, that'd probably be Darry. I hear moaning escaping from Skye's mouth as I see her doubled over in pain. The Socs musta knocked her or something. Pony too lies motionless on the ground, and I assume he's blacked out. Marina's limp body remains motionless on the ground and her wavy blonde hair spreads out in all angles around her.

I'm distracted by my friends and don't see the next hit coming. It lands square in my eyes and I collapse to the floor. My hands fly to my eye and the Socs take off. I crawl over to Marina's limp body and hold two fingers to her neck. In relief, I find a pulse still there. It's faint but still there.

I don't know what I was thinking, but I lean in and kiss Marina's bloody cheek.

* * *

**And that's where this chapter ends. I hope y'all liked the little fight, I felt like this book needed a little more kick to it.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Comments? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Just review!**

**This week I have new questions:** _Did you like how Johnny kissed Marina's cheek? Did I do an ok job as Johnny and Pony? Did you like the fight?_

**Well, that's all I have to say. Until next time!**

**Stay gold everyone and review please!**

**-Katie Lynn**


	14. Chapter 14: 40 in Love

**Hey guys!** **I'll be the first to say that I am so weird! I've been bored and for ****_fun_**** I've been trying to memorize the ****_Periodic Table of Elements_****! I know what y'all are thinking. The ****_Elements? Why_****? Well it's because I'm bored. Anyways, to help ease the boredom, I've decided to update the next chapter.**

**So here we go!**

* * *

**Johnny POV**

The second I do it, I instantly regret it. Why did I kiss her cheek? Oh stupid brain! But part of me doesn't regret it. That part of me actually enjoyed it. Wait! I can't have feelings for Marina...do I? Is it possible that I've fallen in love with Marina? My best friend's kid sister? I stare at her limp body and let out a sigh of relief as I realize that she's knocked out cold and that she probably didn't sense the kiss. And the Socs are gone, Skye's in too much pain, and Pony looks dead to the world too. They certainly didn't see nothing.

Another thought floats to mind. I'm the least harmed of us 4, so how will I carry 3 people taht are mostly likely all knocked out? My answer comes quicker than I thought. I hear footsteps and there, to my luck, is Two-Bit and Steve, staring at the 4 of us in utter disbelief.

**Marina POV (moments before)**

As I finally regain conciousness, something gentle lands on my cheek. A tingling sensation zaps through my body and a fuzzy feeling emerges from the pit of my stomach. I've never felt this before. What is it? I slowly open my eyes, just a little bit, and notice Johnny staring at the floor with big eyes and breathing heavily. I quickly shut my eyes as a million thoughts rush through my mind. _Did Johnny just kiss my cheek? Did I enjoy it? That fuzzy feeling...was that a sign of...__**love**__? Oh no...please no...Johnny's just a friend..._I want to begin crying my eyes out as I realize that I'm 40% sure that I have a little crush on Johnny Cade. But there's still that 60% percent left, I tell myself. I sometimes will try to lie to myself to change my thoughts about a certain topic, but there's no changing this tought. Love's too powerful to change. There's no use.

I hear footsteps nearing me and Johnny and I don't bother opening them. It's either Socs or help.

"Which one should I take Johnnycakes?" a familiar voice asks. It sounds somewhat drunk, tough, and caring at the same time. I definently know that voice. Two-Bit...

"Can you take Pony? Steve you can get Skye? I'll take Marina." Johnny's voice rings out. His soft and gentle hands slowly lift me up and the fuzzy feeling returns in my stomach. I silently beg it to go away but it denies my orders. Steve and Two-Bit's footsteps go out around me and I hear grunts as I assume they pick up Skye and Pony. They aren't _that _heavy.

"Should we tell Darry?" Steve's voice questions. "What about Soda."

"Well Steve, they're gonna find out pretty d*mn soon considering that they all are _bleeding._" Two-Bit says, annoyance coating his voice.

"Well _sorry_," Steve snickers. "Who's gonna tell them?"

"Can't we just tell them together?" Johnny asks worriedly. Guess he doesn't want his head smashed in as Darry and Soda find out that not 1 but **2 **of their siblings got beat-up by Socs. I'm quite scared myself. For all of us.

**Skye POV**

Well...Marina, me, and Pony just all got beat-up by stupid Socs. And it just _had _to be _my cousin's _**boyfriend** who did this damage to all of us. If I had to guess, Marina's probably the most harmed one of us all. But I can't quite tell at the moment. All I can see is darkness, When on of the Socs grabbed and slammed me down on these hard floors, I blacked out after about 3-5 minutes of this extreme back pain. Now I feel pain-free and scared. Must be because I'm blacked out.

My mind wanders to Marina. She's seen enough of this terrifying darkness for a lifetime! But no, she just keeps blacking out over and over and over again. Man do I feel bad for her. I just wanna curl up and cry. For her, for Pony, for Johnny, for **me**. We've had a rough couple days. I just hope all turns out well...

I see a far off white light that's distant at first, but then suddenly crashes into me fairly fast and I"m blinded by a bright light. I must be waking up. I shut my eyes though. And slowly open my eyes again to see myself in the arms of Steve. Two-Bit has Pony and Johnny has Marina. Awwww...how cute. Those two look so cute together!

"Good morning Sunshine." Steve greets as he realizes that I'm awake.

"Hey." I say uninterested.

"What's so wrong? Aren't you happy we saved your butts back there?" Steve asks wrinkling his nose.

"You didn't save us, we save Marina. She was the one in serious trouble." my voice comes out just above a whisper. Well, at least it's still audible.

"D*mnit. She was the target again?" Steve says in disbelief.

"Again?" I ask. Did I just hear _again?_ How long has this been going on?

"Ya heard right princess." Two-Bit speaks up. "This is like, what, her 3rd or 4th time being beaten up by these same Socs Stevie?"

"Don't call me that." Steve snarls. "And yes, _Dumbo._"

"Yes! I'm a flying elephant! Bucket List!" Two-Bit cheers. I immediately know that he's talking about Dumbo the flying elephant created by Disney. A childish movie, but good all the same.

Steve rolls his eyes at Two-Bit. "Ya ain't a f*cking elephant _Keith._"

Keith must be Two-Bit's real name because immediately his face falls. Poor Ke- I mean Two-Bit!

"What's happening?" a strained voice says. Those Socs musta beat up his chest or something. He sounds liek he's having trouble breathing. Just like my back, which has numbed down to minor pain, but still feels sore.

"We're taking you home. And bringing Darry and Soda along with us." Two-Bit explains.

"Ok." is Pony's reply. Poor guy. I can feel my heart breaking for him. He doesn't deserve this one does. And he was just trying to save his sister! I begin wishing wildly for Daf or Marina. _Guess I can't visit Daf now._ I suddenly think.

**Marina POV**

I'm hearing voices that belong to Skye and Pony, so they both must now be waking up. I feel bad about how they tried to protect me and got hurt in the process, but that's not all that's on my mind. I keep thinking over and over again about my feelings towards Johnny. That fuzzy feeling's still there, and it almost makes me wanna smile. That 40% may just be bumped up to 50% real soon if this feeling doesn't go away.

My eye has stopped bleeding so heavily, same goes for my lip that I bit too hard on, but all my previous injuries these past days seemed to have been drowned out by new pains. To be honest, I've completely forgotten about them! Maybe because they are somewhat healing I don't quite know.

I feel myself being bounced up as I realize we're walking up the porch steps to my house. Oh boy. Just wait until Darry and Soda come home! Not something I'm exactly looking forward too. No one is. Darry will probably smash Johnny's skull in for forgettin me on accident. But then again, it's Johnny, and he got hurt some too trying to save me. So worse comes to worse, he'll just get a little lecture from Darry and possibly Soda. But Soda would be too caught up with the 4 of us and our injuries to even bother with a lecture.

I hear our front door slam and even more bouncing follows as we head up even more stairs to me, Soda, and Pony's bedroom. Once there, I feel Johnny set me down, ever so gently, on my bed. It's like he's afraid I'll break or something. When his arms slip away from my body, I wish they'd stay there, around me. To protect me.

"Well, should I phone up Darry and Soda?" Two-Bit offers.

"Mind as well get it over with. They'll have to find out eventually." Johnny says.

"I'll go with you. Soda'd probably wanna hear me more than you." Steve says matter-of-factly. I can hear Two-Bit huff in reply as the both of them head downstairs to call Darry and Soda telling them to leave work early. Again. Because of you know who.

I hear the sound of a moving chair and finally decide to open my eyes. Johnny's there moving a chair close to my bed and Skye and Pony are wide awake resting on Pony and Soda's bed.

"Hey Marina." Johnny says shyly.

"Hey." I haven't had time to test out my voice, so it ends up sounding like "neigh".

"Feeling any better?" he continues. I merely shrug. I'm not up for talking much right now.

"Can I get you anything? Water? Ice?" Johnny offers. He's so sweet. I crack a grin and immediately stop as I feel the tug of new skin on my lip tear open. Very little blood escapes. I wince in pain anyways.

"You ok?" he asks worriedly. I moan and then very slowly nod my head.

"Two-Bit and Steve are calling up Darry and Soda right now." Johnny sits down and grabs hold of my hand. He doesn't bother to remove it. There's that fuzzy feeling again! Ugh...it feels so...weird. Johnny must sense my discomfort because he removes me hands from his and nervously pats his pockets.

"So...uh...how do ya feel Pony? Skye?" Johnny turns his head around and I glance at the two. They both are sound asleep, Skye's head on Pony's chest, their hands interlocked. Skye's face seems comforted and happy, like she'd never want that moment so end, but when my brothers come home, it'll end.

"Think Pony digs Skye a little." Johnny asks playfully.

"Oh yeah. Just a little." I say sarcastically. It's obvious that the two of them have feelings for each other. Well, at least Skye did. I'm not so sure about Pony. I look in Johnny's eyes to see a flash of jealousy even though he seems pretty happy. Bet he wishes he had a girlfriend.

Johnny looks back at me and gives me a weak smile that I return. We sit in an awkward silence until Two-Bit and Steve come back telling us that my brothers will be here soon. They start to leave but they eyeball Skye and Pony on the bed looking as cozy as ever. Steve literally has to drag Two-Bit out of the room because he can't stop staring with his mouth open and eyes bugging out.

Back to the awkward silence between me and Johnny. It's so quiet, you can hear Ponyboy's faint snoring and Skye's light breathing. Johnny breaks the silence rather quickly. He stammers to me, "Marina could you? I-I-I-I mean would you? Aw shoot!...nevermind."

"Are you ok Johnny?" he looks rather uncomfortable and nervous. I wonder what's on his mind.

"I'm fine. Don't worry 'bout me man. You're the hurt one." Johnny covers. I still feel like he's not telling me the whole truth. Truth be told, he doesn't look all that fine. Like I said before, he looks uncomfortable and nervous. But I let it slide anyway.

"Ok...ok..." I state. _Back to the silence. _I think to myself. We stay like this, in silence, until we hear our front door slam loud enough to wake up both Ponyboy and Skye. They immediately spread apart and act like nothing happened between them.

Footsteps race up our stairs and the bedroom door opens suddenly as Soda and Darry are revealed. They race in towards us and they look mad. But I don't much attention after that. My mind wonders off to Johnny, his unknown question, my feelings towards him, and what not. That 40% I was talking about earlier just bumped up to 50%.

* * *

**Well that's it for Chapter 14 y'all! Hope ya liked the little romance between Ponyboy and Skye. If ya have any criticizm about that, just remember taht Skye's not my character and that I'm just fufilling what Jenna wanted for Skye. So don't get mad at either one of us! Just saying...**

**So...what do y'all think Johnny's question was? I'd like to hear your thoughts on that one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders, that goes to S. E. Hinton. Jenna owns Skye. kat own Daphne. I've gotten permission to use them both. I only own Marina! Don't sue me! Please!**

**Don't forget to review y'all about your thoughts for this chapter, any ideas, criticizm, praise, and what not.**

**If I'm lucky I could probably update maybe tomorrow, but I probably won't update again until Thanksgiving when I'll have freetime before dinner.**

**Stay Gold y'all and please review!  
-Katie Lynn**


	15. Chapter 15: Anger Management

**Me: Oh my word! Chapter 15 already? That means...there's only a few chapters left in my book? NO! Not yet! There's still so much I wanna do! This is too short! No!**

**Soda: Well you know what they say, all good things must come to an end.**

**Me: But not this soon! Right?**

**Johnny: Ya still got a few chapters left right?**

**Me: Well...ya but-**

**Soda: Then stop freaking out now! You still got time.**

**Me: I guess...**

**Johnny: There ya go.**

**Me: I'm so jealous of Marina right now!**

**Johnny: What?**

**Me: Nothing! On with the chapter!**

* * *

**Marina POV**

When I finally focus on the real world and not my thoughts, all these questions are spat out at me. Mostly about who did this, who did that and so on.

"Marina. Who did this to you?" Darry urges.

I can barely say my response,"Socs."

"The same ones that hurt you the last few times?" I slowly nod my head. "That it is! I'm done with these Socs and hurting you! You're not going back to school."

"What? No! I'm not dropping out!" I fight back.

"You're not going to drop out. You're just skipping school for awile. A _long _while. Johnny and Pony will give you your missed homework and Pony will tutor you. End of conversation." Darry states.

"No! Not end of conversation! You can't make up my mind! I'm not skipping school and nothing you can say or do will keep me from going!" I yell.

"Marina! You're 12 years old and everyday you're coming home from school with a new injury! We can't afford this! Soda and I are constantly leaving work early because of you and these Socs! We're losing money and it's not safe for you! I don't want to see you turn out like Johnny over there! You're not going to school again till I feel like it's safe. That's final." Darry yells.

I can't hold it I anymore. I lose my top. All my anger explodes out of me like a volcano. "I hate you! You're the worst legal guardian ever!"

Unsatisfied by my outrage, I grab the nearest sharp thing which, somehow, is a pair of scissors. I aim them at Darry's head. I'm just about to let it go but someone grabs my arms, forcing me to stop. Outraged, I turn around to see Johnny there holding me back. Johnny? He's such a traitor!

I gather up as much strength as I can and elbow him hard in the stomach. He collapses in pain and I continue my plans. I lift up my arm once again and throw the scissors at Darry. He ducks just in time to avoid a fatal cut. I scream in outrage.

"AHHHHHH!" I scream again. "Leave me alone! I hate you! Leave me alone!"

Johnny has recovered from my blow and wraps his arms around my entire body this time to calm me down. I begin thrashing around in his arms screaming like a maniac. I bit his right arm until I can faintly taste his blood. His arms stay in place though. He refuses to let me go.

I scream again in outrage. "AHHHHHH!"

I'm kicking my bedspread everywhere while screaming,"Get off of me! Go away!"

Darry steps closer to me so that we're a matter of inches away from each other. His hands cup my face and keep my jaw closed so I would stop screaming. It hurts, especially since he has an iron grip on my. I continue thrashing my legs around trying to escape. I yank my head away from Darry but end up crashing head to head with Johnny. His grip on my loosens and I break one arm free. I punch Darry in the jawbone and he grunts in pain. His grip too loosens on me and I try to escape off my bed, but someone catches my arm. It's Johnny.

"Marina! Just stop ok? Just stop man!" Johnny begs.

"Let go of me!" I scream at him.

"Marina! Snap out of it!" Johnny begs again. I raise my hand to punch Johnny and his face goes white. Another set of hands grabs my arms and I instantly know that it's Soda.

"Marina! Listen to Johnny! Stop it!" he hisses in my ear. I keep on thrashing though.

"No! Let go of me! Let go! Help!" I scream. Maybe Skye or Pony can help me out here. "Skye! Pony! Help!"

"They can't help you. They're hurt because of you! Not stop it!" Soda's grip on my arm tightens and I begin crying. This is my fault this is my fault this is my fault. Skye and Pony are hurt because of me and now look what happened. Tears begin slipping down my face and I grunt to myself.

"I hate myself! I hate my life!" I scream out. "I can't take it anymore! People are being injured because of me! Just kill me now!"

"Marina! No one's gonna kill you! Now calm down!" Soda orders.

"Marina. Nothing's your fault. It's not your fault that Skye, Pony, and I are hurt. It'll heal. Just c'mon man. Calm down." Johnny pleads.

I wanna calm down, I really do, its just...I can't take it!

"Why should I? I'm such a waste to everyones life I don't even know why I haven't killed myself yet. I mean I'll be doing everyone a favor!" I say quickly and loudly.

"You're not a waste Marina!" Soda says calmly.

"Stop lying to me! I can't take it anymore!" I cry. Tears flow down my face and onto my lap where a puddle begins to form. "Just please...stop..."

"Marina. They aren't lying." a new voice says. I look up to see Two-Bit and Steve in our doorway of the bedroom.

"You ain't a waste Marina. Ya one of the only reasons Dally don't go out and kill himself. Well, ya and Johnny." Steve says. That's probably the nicest thing he's ever said to anyone. Ever.

"Yes I am! I waste everyone's time and money and space and life and-" I'm cut off by someone's lips on mine. I open my eyes which I have kept closed to reveal Johnny. A tingly feeling rises in my stomach and the happiness and fuzzy feeling also comes back. A zapping feeling explodes in my heart and I can practically hear the fireworks exploding like in the movies. He quickly ends the kiss and says,"Marina. You're not a waste. Now stop screamin'. Ok?"

I'm at a loss for words. Johnny Cade, the guy I might have had a crush one, just kissed me. And I liked it. A lot. The 50% has now changed to 100%.

* * *

**So...how'd ya think? The only reason I put in her angry side is because I got several reviews saying that if you get hurt like hat a lot, emotion things happen. And I decided to do anger. So for the one's who requested that, was it good?**

**And for the rest, how'd ya like the kiss? Too sudden? Too romantic? Send me your thoughts!**

**Sorry if this chapter was short, I'm being asked to update ****_Crushed _****by my #1 Fan. Haha ya gotta love that girl.**

**So that's it for Chapter 15 and yes, we are closing in on our end fairly soon. There's only gonna be a few chapters left. I'd say we'd be somewhere in the 20's when I have to end this book that I never want to end. Sorry guys! No exact Chapter end yet, but it's in the near future. So you've been warned.**

**Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. I gave it lots of thought.**

**Stay Gold and help me get to 20 reviews!**

**-Katie Lynn**

**(and uh...sorry for the grammar mistakes like smooshed together words. My keyboard's acting up.)**


	16. Chapter 16: Love HurtsLiterally

**Hey guys! SUPER sorry for the late update and all but I was busy between Thanksgiving and last week I had Oireachtas (dance competition) and didn't come home until late Sunday night. But I'm all ready and inspired to right this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Marina. I have gotten permission from Jenna and kat to use their characters Skye and Daf. The Outsiders belongs to S.E. Hinton, my writing inspiration along with Suzanne Collins. My heros!**

* * *

**Marina POV**

I honestly don't know what to make out of it. I thought one thing but my body thought another. It was a battle against myself. I obvously lost because as Johnny moved away from me, my body took over and kicked him in the chest. Hard.

"Marina!" Soda screamed in my ear. Soda grabbed me by the arms and I thrashed around trying to get free. That wasn't so successful. I screamed in frustration.

The next thing came as a suprise to me. Soda shoved me inside our bedroom closet. He locked it real good too.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis! Let me out of here!" I shouted. I banged against the door in hopes of an escape. "Let me out!"

"You are _not _leaving that closet until you learn to control yourself!" Darry scolded from the otehr side.

"Let me out!" I yelled again. This closet in particular was a fairly small closet. You can just barely fit one person in here. Talk about claustrophobic. "Let me out!"

I continued to bang against the door and kick it until my energy level became low. I screamed some in the process. When I beame exhausted and collapsed, I still kicked it, I was determined to get out. No such luck. Somehow I was crazed enough to put myself to sleep.

**Johnny POV**

I rubbed my chest hurtfully as I heard Marina's kicks and screams become less and less irregular. _Man...Marina can kick almost as hard as parents. _I thought quietly. Once Marina's kicks and screams stopped altogether, Darry cautiously walked toward the closet and lightly knocked it. When he thought it was safe, he slowly opened it to reveal Marina collapsed on the floor. She was sleeping peacefully against the wall.

"I swear Marina," Darry muttered to himself,"Next time ya do this I'm gonna trap ya in there all day."

"Hey! Don't say that! She could _die _in there!" Soda yelled at Darry. Pony and Skye slowly woke up.

"What'd I miss?" Skye asked quietly.

"Not much. Just Marina's little tantrum. Nothing big." Darry said in reply.

"So you locked her in a closet?" Pony asked wide-eyed.

"Had no other choice." Soda said regretfully. Pony slowly nodded his head understanding. I really wasn't looking forward to telling Pony that I kissed his kid sister, but he would find out eventually. I mean, almost the whole gang saw it.

**Flashback**

_I watched as Marina thrashed around in Soda's "iron" grip. I couldn't stand to see her in this situation. I felt like I had to do something. I was too zoned out at staring at her thrashing around like a maniac until I heard,"You ain't a waste Marina. Ya one of the only reasons Dally don't go out and kill himself. Well, ya and Johnny."_

_I_ was_ too shocked by his words. I'm the reason he doesn't kill himself? Marina and I? Then Marina began talking about how she was such a disgrace and I guess I couldn't stand to see her like that, talking bad about herself. I let my body do the talking as I leaned in to kiss Marina and stop those hurtful words from escaping her lips. She stopped thrashing and kissed me back. Let me tell ya, it felt AMAZING! After all this time hiding it from everyone, even Pony, it was nice to let my feelings fly free. It felt as if I was the luckiest guy ever. Which I probably was at the moment. How long we were kissing I have no idea, but when I pulled away, Marina stared at me in utter shock._

_"Marina." I began. "Ya ain't a waste. Now stop screamin'. Ok?" _

_Then what happened next took us both as a suprise. Marina pulled back her leg and forced it into my chest, winding me. I couldn't believe what just happened. I was filled with joy and anger._

**Flashback End**

Thinking back on it, I really don't know why she kicked me. I think it shocked us both. But all I did know at the moment is that I had fallen hard for Marina Curtis. I was just too oblivious to notice the signs.

* * *

**So Marina and Johnny are in love! I know it was short but I gotta update 2 more books after this and had to make it quick!**

**Love this chapter? Hate it? Comments? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Just review!**

**I REALLY hope y'all excuse my absense but I PROMISE I'll have another chapter up either sometime tomorrow or Sunday for sure! I was just so busy that I had no time to update! I felt really bad about it...**

**Stay Gold and Please review!  
-Katie Lynn**


End file.
